Inspiration
by Skitty13
Summary: May's life is anything but a fairy tale, giving up on her life long dream, she continues going to high school like any average girl. When she learns about the famous pop star Drew Hayden going to attend her school, the drama just increases, and Valentine's Day is coming up. At this rate, things are going to be anything but happily ever after. Contestshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration

Chapter 1

Hi people! I'm finally back! I missed writing so much! Anyways, I have a ton of stories I've been secretly planning for a while, you probably can tell since my profile now keeps tracks of upcoming stories and updates.

So, this story based off of the movie _Another Cinderella Story,_ one of my favourites, Cinderella but with a modern day style, I'll be using this story line and give it my own little twist and with more side plots. My summary took a while to figure out despite the simple plot, I'm really going to enjoy writing this story. :) Oh! One last thing, there isn't going to be any Pokémon in this story, I wasn't sure how to make it work... Either way, enjoy!

Shippings: Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Frozenflowershipping

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any characters except for my own OCs!

* * *

One more minute. One more minute until the school day was over. May watched the clock, willing it to go faster so she could leave. The seconds mocked her, going even slower. Mentally grumbling, May knew staring at a clock would only make it _look _slower. Finally after what seemed like forever, the bell rang, signaling the dismissal for most of the students. Dawn swept in, grabbing May's books and binders for her, adding it to her own pile of stuff.

"Thanks, Dawn," May smiled at one of her best friends. She reached over and grabbed her crutches. "Where would I be without an amazing friend like you?"

"Still stuck in the classroom?" Dawn giggled as May made a face of disgust. As they walked out of the classroom, May using her crutches, they headed to their lockers to gather their stuff.

"Are we meeting Vi today?" May asked. Somehow managing to stay balanced on her crutches, she put her books into her backpack then zipped it up. Grabbing her jacket, she pulled it on to protect herself from the chilly temperatures. February was occasionally chilly, but mostly warm.

"No, she has another long distance running practice," Dawn explained, she checked her hair in the mirror once again, then closed her locker. "Ready to go?"

"Almost," May quickly locked her locker. "Yup! Let's go!"

"You're getting your cast taken off today, right?" Dawn inquired. May nodded. "That's great!"

"I know!" May exclaimed. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she accidentally bumped into a certain pink haired girl and fell down.

"Walk much?" the rude voice asked. May looked up to see Brianna and Ursula along with their followers. Brianna and Ursula basically dominated the school, they were what the school considered "popular". Their lack of kindness was rarely showed through their sugar-coating, but from time to time it would come out to taunt anyone who crossed their paths.

"I'm _sorry_," May replied, annoyance clearly showed in her tone. Getting up with the help of Dawn, she walked away feeling a glare directed to her from behind. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "How does Vi put up with those two?!"

"With a lot of work," Dawn answered. Scanning the cars parked in front of the school, Dawn pointed to a familiar red car. "There's your mom's car!"

As the two girls made their way there, May waved to her mom.

"Hi girls," Caroline smiled. "How was school?"

"Educational," May responded, climbing into the car.

"Good, thank you!" Dawn smiled.

"Would you like a ride home, Dawn?" Caroline asked.

Dawn shook her head, "It's okay, I'm going to walk home."

"Alright, be careful sweetie!" Caroline smiled.

"Bye, Dawn!" May waved.

"See you tomorrow!" Dawn called out as they drove away.

May quietly listened to her favourite singer's music as her mom concentrated on the road. Within a few short minutes of watching the busy downtown, they arrived at the doctors' office. An entire hour of getting the cast off and her ankle checked, May was finally free of using the disliked crutches and the doctors' office.

The moment May was in her bedroom, she dropped her backpack by her desk and grabbed the empty cardboard box that was resting on her bed. Turning to her left, May looked at the wall, her smile almost instantly turned into a frown. The walls were covered with picture framed awards, photos and many other achievements all involving one thing. Dancing. May took down everything down, the awards, trophies, everything that involved her past of dancing. All put into that one cardboard box then pushed under her bed. Gone.

May sighed. Then reached over to her desk and replaced the empty spaces on her wall with happy pictures of her and her friends. Stuffed toys were carefully placed on to empty shelves and happy thoughts were there to replace the bad ones. Opening up her textbook, May started to work on homework. The perfect distraction. After completing all her homework, she opened up her diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was pretty boring, I think it's because some of us were busy with things. __Anyways, I finally got my cast taken off. Yay! I finally don't need those crutches anymore. Thank goodness. Although, they did help clear the hallways... I just redecorated my room, I think it'll help me forget about dancing. I've spent my entire life so far trying to reach that dream, I don't think I can keep going after that incident..._

"I'm giving up on dancing," May declared, dropping her pencil. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, threatening to fall. "I... give up."

Rubbing her eyes with her wrists, May let out another sigh and tried to think happy thoughts. She put her books back into her backpack and locked away her diary.

"May, it's dinner time," Max announced, standing at his older sister's doorway. "Mom made ramen tonight!"

"Okay, thanks Max," May acknowledged. She stood up and headed downstairs, a small smile reappeared on her face. "Let's go eat then."

Max watched her walk down the stairs before shrugging and heading down himself. Usually May would be over the moon to hear it was dinner time, especially if it was her favourite food. Maybe she just wasn't showing her enthusiasm for food today.

* * *

The beginning is complete! :)

The next few chapters are going to introduce the other characters and then I'm going to start writing some chapters in first person.

I have a bunch of other stories and ideas as well, so if you like the same shippings as I do, you'll see a lot of them coming up. :)

Here's a short preview for Chapter 2:

_"No way!" Dawn squealed, staring down at her phone. "She better not be joking!"_

_"Who?" May asked, as the two started to make their way to school._

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration

Chapter 2

Story update complete.

Ha ha, welcome back to Inspiration! The story that will have a very slow moving plot. I have some studying to get back to but here you go! Thought you all might like an update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Dawn yawned, making her way to the Maples' front porch. Like every weekday, she would go to May's house wait for her to come running out and then walk to school together. Deciding to check her messages on her phone, her fingers flew across the screen rapidly typing to reply.

"Hey Dawn!" May greeted as she walked out the front door, fully zipping up her winter jacket. Most mornings like the current one, were pretty chilly but as the day continued the weather would warm up. Warm enough for people to walk around in a light sweater.

"No way!" Dawn squealed, staring down at her phone. "She better not be joking!"

"Who?" May asked, as the two started to make their way to school.

"Vi!" Dawn replied, putting her phone away into her pocket. "She's in a student council meeting now and found out something really important!"

May smiled, shaking her head. "Vi rarely tells jokes, I'm sure whatever she's telling you is true. What _did _she tell you?"

"Okay, so apparently, Drew Hayden will be going to school with us starting tomorrow!" Dawn excitedly exclaimed. "The _Drew Hayden_! You know, the biggest pop star around!"

"Tell me something I don't know," May smiled, rolling her eyes. "You're even more excited than when you found out that you became head cheerleader. I didn't think you were this big of a fan."

"I like his music and all, but I'm no crazy fan girl. Unlike some people," Dawn explained, her tone implying the certain pink haired girls in their school. "I'm just surprised someone like _him_ would come to our school. I mean can you believe it? Apparently his manager slash friend person is coming with him."

"Tomorrow's going to be exciting then," May predicted as they walked up the school's front steps. "Wait. Manager slash friend person?"

"I don't know, that's what Vi called him." Dawn shrugged. "All I know is he travels and helps Drew. So, a traveling buddy?"

"Oh..." May slowly nodded.

"According to Vi, this news is going to spread like wild fire, and we should try to keep quiet about it as long as possible," Dawn added, opening her locker.

"My lips are sealed," May replied, pretending to zip to her mouth shut. Dawn giggled.

At their lockers, Dawn pulled out her phone to check her messages. Smiling, she showed the message to May, "_Tell May I'll_ s_ee you guys at lunch! -Vi"._

"Looks like we'll finally see Vi today," Dawn smiled.

"She's too busy," May agreed. She put her stuff into her locker. "Student council, school newspaper editor, long distance running, social life and homework."

"Don't forget she gets top marks in every class," Dawn added. "How in the world does she manage? I only have cheerleading and homework and that already takes up most of my time."

"No idea," May shrugged. "We have science first, right?"

Dawn nodded as the two headed off to class. The first few periods flew by and Dawn found herself in the school cafeteria eating lunch with May. They sat at the end of the cafeteria far away from the "popular" table.

"Hey," Vi greeted, breathlessly. Sitting down across from May and Dawn, she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey Vi," May said in between a bite of her pizza.

"Give us more details involving tomorrow," Dawn urged.

"Tomorrow?" Vi thought for a second. "_Oh!_ Well as you two know, someone special and his friend will be joining us at school. He claims to be taking a break from his career and wants to come back to school for a while. I volunteered to show him around tomorrow."

"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed. They all sat there quietly eating for a moment.

"It's so quiet without Ash and Misty," May noted, breaking the silence. "When will they be back?"

"The outdoor ed trip lasts for the rest of this week, so they'll be back this weekend." Vi replied. "Do you guys want to hang out at the new cafe near downtown after school?"

"Oh! I heard it was really good!" Dawn nodded. "I'm in!"

"If there's food, then so am I!" May agreed.

"Alright!" Vi grinned. "Meet me by the newspaper office after school!" She quickly cleaned up her lunch tray and stood up. "Well, I have to go help someone with homework. See you all later!"

As she left, she scanned the cafeteria, almost as if she was looking for someone. Sighing, she headed off, leaving the cafeteria. Dawn smiled, knowing she was hoping to catch a glance of her boyfriend.

May turned to Dawn, "Tutoring?"

"No idea," Dawn mimicked May's tone from earlier that morning. "How are you surprised? She's been helping me for the past few years."

"I didn't think she tutored other people," May replied, waving her off.

Dawn slowly nodded. "You know, it must be hard being Vi. She gets along with everyone despite our school's popularity system. Almost like it's non-existent."

"You changed your place in the system too," May pointed out. "You're the head cheerleader and should be at the top of this popularity triangle but chose to join me near the bottom after my downfall."

"If my best friend gets kicked out, I join her," Dawn simply replied, she reached over to hug May. "Don't pity me. Its okay, I didn't like some of the popular people anyways. Too rude for my liking."

"You're the best, Dawn," May exclaimed, returning the hug. "Come on, the bell is going to ring soon."

Dawn smiled, following May back to their lockers. The popularity system never bothered her other than the rude comments and some bullying to her friends, it wasn't her main concern. Besides, she had an amazing group of friends that were always there for her.

Around last period, their teacher let them out of class early since they just completed a test.

"Ready to meet Vi?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head. "I need to grab some other homework from my locker. I'll see you there in a few."

"Okay," May nodded, heading off first.

Heading to her locker, Dawn grabbed her homework and placing it all into her backpack. Quickly applying some lip gloss, she headed to the newspaper office to meet up with two of her best friends.

* * *

Nothing really interesting happening in this chapter...

Only more character mentions and back round information. Vi seems always busy and somehow manages to handle it all. How? You'll learn about it in one of the later chapters. Much later...

The next chapter is going to have some drama. :) Preview time:

_"Your choice has been made," Brianna said with her eyes narrowed. She turned and stalked away._

Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

Inspiration

Chapter 3

Back with the third chapter! I have so many stories out now...

Maybe I should cut back from updating so soon... -considers idea in thinking posture-

Nah! I love you guys too much! Thanks so much! :)

To the guest reviewer: Thanks so much for taking your time to review! You're all really nice. :) Oh, and with the powers of google translate, I was able to read your review. I don't speak Spanish but ¡Gracias!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Vi bit her lower lip, staring at her laptop screen from inside the school's newspaper office. She tapped away on her laptop, rearranging the newspaper. The February issue was coming out in the in the next two days and since she was editor, she was always left in charge of last minute adjustments. Fixing and adjusting the newspaper, Vi was finished up the final touches then hit save.

While waiting for it to save, she absent-mindedly tapped the desk while staring out the window to see people hanging around with friends or heading home.

"Get out of my way!"

Vi blinked, somewhat startled by the outburst. Checking to see the document saved, she headed out of the newspaper office to see what was happening. In the nearly desolated hallways stood Brianna, arms crossed, standing over May, who was on the ground.

"Do even watch where you walk?" Brianna asked, glaring down at May.

"You okay, May?" Vi asked pulling her brunette friend back up to her feet. May nodded, dusting the nonexistent dust off.

Vi turned back to Brianna. "That wasn't very nice, Brianna."

Brianna gasped, "You're standing up for a _nobody _like her?"

"I stand up for anyone who gets bullied," Vi retorted, crossing her arms.

"I've had enough of you and defying our school's popularity system," Brianna snarled, taking a step forward.

Dawn, who was walking down the hallway, noticed the current situation and rushed over.

"You either choose to be popular like me, or to become a nobody like her," Brianna spat out, pointing at May. "The choice is yours to make."

"This can't be happening," Dawn said under her breath.

May gave a small nod, rubbing her arms. "This is bad."

Vi bit her tongue, unsure how to respond. She considered everyone her friend, which had created her reputation as the always happy and energetic girl that you could talk to when ever. When there were fights, she was always the peacekeeper, never the one caught in the middle.

"I..." Vi started, her voice wavering. She shook her head, a determined look appearing. "My choice doesn't make a difference of who I am. But if I had to choose, I would choose... May."

"Your choice has been made," Brianna said with her eyes narrowed. She turned and stalked away.

Vi sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Too much drama in one day."

"I can't believe she made you choose," Dawn exclaimed, shocked. "You know what this means?"

"I'll end up being ignored by Brianna and her group of followers," Vi shrugged. "At least this means I get to spend more time with all of my amazing best friends."

"Can we go to the café now?" May asked, looking at them both with her puppy dog eyes. "I'm starving!"

"Alright, just let me grab my stuff," Vi nodded, heading back into the newspaper office to get her laptop and backpack. "Okay! Let's go!"

As the three of them walked towards the front doors, the sounds of dribbling basketballs echoed out from the main gym. Dawn smiled when she caught Vi pause by the gym doors to look at her boyfriend before following her friends.

"You two are so cute," Dawn cooed, giggling when she noticed Vi turn a light shade of pink. "It's such a shame your both so busy don't see each other much now."

"How are you not dating yet?" Vi looked at romance loving best friend.

"She's waiting for that prince in shining armor," May joked.

"Maybe I am," Dawn laughed, stepping out of the school.

A happy chatter continued until they reached the café, where May had order many cookies while Vi and Dawn settled for just a drink. Sitting near a window seat, the warmth of the café had a cheery and relaxing setting compared to the busy downtown that was only divided by a single window.

"I love this café," May declared, admiring the large chocolate chip cookie that was about the size of her face. She took a bite of the enormous cookie and smiled. "Mm...! It tastes just as good as it looks!"

"We definitely need to stop by here more often," Dawn nodded, taking a sip of her mocha.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Vi agreed, drinking her hot chocolate. Her laptop was on the table as she checked her phone. "Hmm? Looks like the pop star has landed in Petalburg."

"Really?" May asked, eating her second cookie.

"Yeah, Catherine, my friend of student council, sent me a news link," Vi explained, typing away on her laptop. "This café is amazing, the wifi here is really fast." She turned her laptop so her friends could see. "And live streaming from the news broadcast now!"

The broadcast showed a reporter standing in front of their school, Birch High. "..._The rumors have been confirmed! The famous pop singer Drew Hayden is back in the peaceful city of Petalburg."__  
_

The scene changed to one of Drew performing one of his famous songs, Just That Girl, then switch to a recent scene.

"_Drew! Can you tell us what we can expect from you in the future?" an interviewer called out._

_"Well," Drew said as he was walking off. "Nothing much. You know, I'm just trying to keep it real."_

The scene turned back to the reporter, "_Will you be able to keep it real? Drew Hayden will be hosting a dance competition at the end of this month in search a talented dancers to take part in his next music video! Do you have what it takes to make it?"_

Vi reached back over to close her laptop, as Dawn turned to look at May.

"You have what it takes! Are you going to enter?" Dawn asked, prodding the brunette.

May shook her head, "I don't think so..."

"Aw...! I wanted to see you win," Dawn sighed. Next to her, Vi sighed as well.

"Tomorrow is looking eventful," Vi predicted. "Showing a pop star around our school and trying to get swarmed by his fans. Which is probably the whole school!"

"Ha," May snickered.

"Feeling the love," Vi said, rolling her eyes. She pushed her half-finished hot chocolate to May, who happily accepted it. "Would you two like me to introduce him to you?"

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed while at the same time May responded, "No!"

Vi looked at them both, confused.

"No," May repeated. "I mean, think of all the attention we'll get, I don't need Brianna or Ursula out to get me twenty-four seven. Besides, I'm sure we can meet him sometime on our own."

"Alright," Vi slowly nodded. She quickly checked the time and started to put her laptop away. "We should get going, wouldn't want May to miss her favourite meal of the day."

"I guess so," Dawn nodded, she started to get up but stopped. "It's comfortable here, I don't want to go yet!"

Both Vi and May reach over to grab Dawn and pulled her up.

"Come on," Vi laughed. "Think of how much time you'll have to come up with a routine for cheerleading!"

"You're the only one who thinks like that, Vi!" Dawn giggled as they left the café.

May smiled, "She's right though, being head cheerleader means being ready."

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn waved them off. "You're all just jealous of my talent!"

As the three of them continued to joke around and talk, May found herself thinking back to the interview involving Drew. Brushing off her thoughts, she soon found herself back home reaching out for a small box hidden in her closet. Stopping herself, she shook her head, heading downstairs to eat dinner.

"May, sweetie, are you busy later this week?" her mom asked.

May swallowed her food. "Not that I know of..."

"Do you think you can help me with catering then?" Caroline requested. "It's a fancy dinner, I'm hoping you'll help me serve."

"I think I can do it," she nodded.

"Thanks, dear," Caroline smiled. "You'll be a big help."

* * *

Not very eventful, only more information.

Have you seen the poll on my profile? I'm planning a bunch of fairy tales, please vote if to help me decide to which one to do next! :)

Ehehe, I have bored you all enough, here's a short preview:

_"I love drama, it's so dramatic!" Dawn smiled, amused by the crowd._

Thanks for reading have a great day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 4

Inspiration

Chapter 4

Time to see some... potential contestshipping!

Ha ha, that and the _famous _Drew Hayden arrive at school.

This shall be interesting...

Response to Reviews (Because I'm too lazy to PM you guys)!

_Cresseliaprincess: Haha, yep. May fell twice now. No worries, maybe she secretly plotting revenge! Mwahaha! I mean... enjoy~! :) Vi may seem mature, but her boyfriend tends to rub off on her. Expect to see a mischievous side pop out soon! XD Thank you! :) _

_KicksAndKisses: That competition is WAAAY in the future. Let's hope I don't forget about it then... Competition will probably coming... I can't predict the date. It's too far in the future! Thanks! You're an amazing friend! :) Good luck with your studies! :)_

_Contestshipper16: With all this convincing of May to dance, I think I should get someone to get her to start dancing again... Bribe her with food! XD She has taken dance classes since "forever" in my story, so... Thanks! Hope you have fun on your trip! :)_

_Nighttyger: Yup, this story is based off of Another Cinderella Story! :) Insta-love? O.o Love at first sight is cool, but with May and Drew's personalities won't allow this! No worries, as I mentioned, very slow moving plot/story. Thanks for the follow! :)_

_Guest: ¡Muchas gracias! Yet again, google translate. I really appreciate your reviews! :) Glad you're liking my story so far! Hope you like this chapter as well! :)_

_ShadowyBlue: Cool pen name! Sounds cool! :) Here's the update! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! Thanks for the support! :)_

_Also thanks to those who follow or favourite! :) I'm glad you all like you story... so far. Haha, thanks! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or quotes from the movie

* * *

Drew looked out of the limo's window, a large crowd of fans, reporters and students were gathered right outside. He smiled, feeling the crowds' enthusiastic energy. Deciding the moment to head out, Paul noticed his reaction and elbowed his arm.

"We don't have all day," Paul said in his usually gruff tone.

Drew nodded, "I know."

Paul rolled his eyes. "What's your motto?"

"I'm just here to keep it real," Drew declared. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Hn," Paul grunted, heading out of the limo first. Once the door opened, the loud cheers of fans were clearly heard.

Drew stepped out, instantly swarmed by fans. Paul and his bodyguards managed to keep most of them away.

"OMG! It's Drew Hayden!"

"Drew!"

"Party at my place on Friday, dude!"

"I love you, Drew!"

Inside the school, May shook her head at the crowd.

"I love drama, it's so dramatic!" Dawn smiled, amused by the crowd.

"Come on, Dawn, let's go," May exclaimed, pulling them off.

Finally making this way into the school, Drew and Paul made their way in to the office. When they walked in, they expected to see the usual office ladies that could be found in every school, but instead there was a girl tapping away on the computer in their place.

"Excuse me?" Drew asked.

"Hmm?" the girl looked up after clicking something. Her eyes widened at the two new students. "Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji?"

"That's us," Drew nodded. "You are...?"

"Violet Light, but you can call me Vi! I'll be showing you two around to your classes today," Vi greeted, standing up then bowing. She quickly headed to another desk and grabbed a folder, pulling out two sets of schedules and locker information sheets. "Here you go!"

Accepting the papers, Paul spoke up. "How good are you with crowds?"

"Crowds?" Vi asked. Paul gestured to the large amounts of fans in the hallway outside the office. "Oh, um, give me a minute."

Stepping out of the office, Paul looked at Drew, who shrugged. The noise outside started to fade and Vi opened the office door.

"All clear," she announced with a shy smiled. "They shouldn't bother you guys too much, at least not during school grounds too much."

"That was fast," Drew remarked. "How'd you do that?"

Vi winked. "I have my ways." She grabbed her books from the secretary desk. "Come on, I'll show you guys to your lockers and first class."

After showing them to their lockers, Vi showed them around the school. Pointing out certain classrooms they would need to go to later.

"Birch High is pretty big," Drew commented.

"Yup, we're one of the best school outside downtown," Vi explained. "Our school gets pretty competitive when it comes to tournaments against Oak Academy."

"You're one of the top students here, aren't you?" Paul asked. Vi nodded. "Hn. I can't wait to see how well you actually are."

"Paul's a genius," Drew told her. "He's always ready for some friendly competition."

As Drew finished his explanation, suddenly he walked into someone and everything went flying. Nearby people stood around, watching the scene.

"I'm sorry!" May exclaimed, looking over at Drew. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking..."

Vi nudged Paul and they joined Dawn in picking up some stuff.

"Drew!" a group of fan girls squealed.

Drew wearily eyed the incoming crowd, "I think we should get going..."

Vi quickly nodded, as she and Paul handed over a pile of papers to May and some that belonged to Drew. Paul looked over at Dawn, his face puzzled as if he couldn't match the face with the name, he shook it off, returning to his usual bored look. Before leaving, Vi sent her close friends a smile, then led Paul and Drew away.

Later that day around lunch, Drew quickly searched his bag for his wallet. As he was looking for it, he noticed an envelope addressed to someone named "May Maple" between his stuff. Confused, he decided to look for Vi and get the letter returned after school.

...

Paul grabbed his stuff and headed straight for the door the moment the bell went. It was finally the end of the day. Even though it was the first day of school for him, he knew something was going to happen. He headed through the busy hallways to his locker where Drew was waiting, surrounded by fans. Paul grumbled, making his way through the crowd and grabbed his bag from his locker. Once he had all his stuff, he quickly dragged Drew away from it all and into a seemingly empty gym.

"Those fans are getting on my nerves," Paul grunted. Drew shrugged. "Did you notice the way Vi reacted to the fan girls at during class change?"

"You mean by trying to avoid them as much as possible?" Drew asked. "Maybe she doesn't like overly eager fan girls like me. Although, she does seem nice to everyone else..."

"It's the school's popularity system."

Paul and Drew turned to see a guy with silvery blue hair shooting hoops.

"This school has a popularity system?" Drew asked. "I didn't notice it."

"You won't at first," the guy shrugged, walking over to them. "You'll see soon enough. It's the whole triangle, pyramid thing. You two are the new students Drew and Paul right?"

"Right," Paul replied. "You are?"

"The name's Jack," Jack introduced.

"Do you know Violet by chance?" Paul asked.

"Everyone knows Vi," Jack nodded.

"She was our guide today," Drew explained. "According to the school's 'popularity system', where is she and her friends?"

"Vi doesn't follow the school's popularity rules or system," Jack explained. "She completely ignores it all but..."

"But?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"She almost hit the bottom yesterday because of a friend, or at least that what the rumors I heard say," Jack finished. "Knowing her, she probably still doesn't care about it. The rest of the school probably sees it as a big deal though."

"How does this system work?" Drew asked, shaking his head. "I always thought pretty and nice girls were at the top."

"Watch what you're saying about my girlfriend," Jack laughed. "I agree with you though, its a weird system."

Drew gave off a look of surprise. "She's your girl-"

"Do you know where to find her?" Paul interrupted, getting to the point.

"Oh, yeah, that's why we're here," Drew rubbed the back of his head.

Jack dribbled the basketball. "I would say... back field. I think she has a long distance practice."

"Okay, thanks!" Drew called out as he and Paul left.

The back field was crowded with students busy with after school activities and just hanging out. Scanning the large amounts of people and trying to avoid crowds of fan girls that were there for no reason, Drew spotted Vi slowly walking his direction while chatting to someone.

"Hey! Vi!" Drew said, waving her over.

The black haired girl waved to her friend and walked over to the green haired pop star. "Hi, Drew! Paul! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah," Paul jabbed his thumb in Drew's direction. "_He _has a letter that he wants to return."

Drew nodded, pulling out the letter. "I think I got it during the stumble in the hallway. It's address to May Maple."

"May?" Vi asked, scanning the field. Her eyes brighten as she spotted her best friend on the bleacher. "Ah! She's on the bleachers by the cheerleaders. Brunette, blue eyes, middle section, second row."

"Okay, thanks!" Drew nodded, heading off. Paul following much slower behind. The moment the two approached the two meter radius, the cheerleader started to fan girl. Dawn, being the captain of the squad, sweatdropped and tried to regain their attention. Stopping near the brown haired girl, he used his signature smirk. "May Maple?"

May looked up at the shadow covering her work. "Yes?"

"I think I accidentally picked this up earlier," Drew coolly said, holding out the letter.

May carefully scanned the envelope and noticed the familiar dance school label and accept the letter. "Oh, thanks."

"Drew." Paul called out. "Limo is here."

May watched as Drew sauntered off with Paul and going into the limo. She had a feeling she'd be seeing the green-eyed pop star more often. Watching the limo start its engine, it whizzed off into the distance and disappeared.

* * *

This chapter was complicated... for me. Originally I had it planned out for two chapters but when I wrote it... POOF! One mega chapter! -_-" Now to re-planning the next few upcoming chapters. Sigh. I hope you all enjoyed seeing Drew and Paul finally appear. :)

Arg, I feel so disorganized! -drops head on to desk- Ow...! Wait! Ideas for the next chapter! :) Yay! Next chapter will be up soon! :) Do guys want me to start some first person POVs or stay third person for the next chapter? O.o

If you have questions, comments, or just want to leaving some sort of random message, feel free to leave a review! I'll be sure to respond! :)

I almost forgot the preview! Here it is!:

_"You're going to that dance with us, May!" Dawn exclaimed. "Everyone will be going!"_

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	5. Chapter 5

Inspiration

Chapter 5

Hello again, people! Happy Canada Day! :)

How are you all doing? I hope good!

We're going to use May's POV today! This is going to be an interesting change.

I don't have much to say right now, so let's get this chapter going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May's POV

"May!" Dawn loudly shouted the moment I stepped out my front door. I wonder why she was so excited...

Hoping not to wake up the entire neighbourhood, I just smiled and responded just as cheerfully. "Dawn!"

"Guess what?!" Dawn exclaimed, as we started to walk towards school.

"What?" I asked, equally feeling pumped.

"Vi told me that the student council has a Valentine's Day dance planned out, isn't that so cool?" Dawn squealed.

I froze in my spot at the words 'dance'. I had just given up on dancing, how was a school dance going to make me feel better?

"Maaay...!" Dawn exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of my face and making me blink. "Looks like I'm going to need back up help."

"Wait, what?" I asked, as she dragged me into the school. Soon we were standing in front of our lockers, Vi included.

With Dawn's explanation and my protests, Vi slowly nodded understanding the situation. She had on her thinking expression, the one she had on before coming to a conclusion.

"So May doesn't want to go to the dance..." Vi said, she closed her eyes.

"You're going to that dance with us, May!" Dawn exclaimed. "Everyone will be going!"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I..."

"Leave it for now, Dawn," Vi calmly put hand on her arm. "I think I can do something about this later." She smiled cheerfully at us both. "I'll see you guys at lunch!"

Dawn and her exchanged a look before Vi headed off somewhere. I watched after her curiously, unsure what she had in mind.

"If only Misty were here," Dawn sighed, with a pout. "Even she would be on my side."

I shook my head, if Misty were here, they would probably team up on me. As much as Misty was a tomboy, she didn't mind the dances and would agree with Dawn.

"Come on, let's just go to class," I urged, pulling her off.

"Fine," Dawn nodded, following me.

...

"Lunch~! My favourite time of the day!" I happily cheered, sitting down at our usual table.

Dawn sat down next to me. From our spot, although we were around the back but still had a view of the entire cafeteria. I saw Vi talking to Paul, they were deep in conversation, I noted on asking about that later. Drew jogged over to talk to Paul and then Vi waved to them before heading our way.

"Hi guys," Vi smiled sweetly, as she sat down in her usual spot across from us. "What's up?"

"I'm still working on convincing our _best friend _here to go to the dance with us," Dawn answered. I could tell she was staring at me without turning her way. "Want to help?"

"Hey, um, why were you talking to Paul, Vi?" I asked, hoping for a topic change.

"Math test, we ended up with different answers for the same question," Vi waved me off. "Remember the day before we all started high school?"

I thought back to the that day, we ended up have a sleep over and staying up pretty late. "Yeah... why?"

Dawn instantly picked up where Vi was heading, her eyes sparkling.

"We promised that we wouldn't abandon each other no matter what happens," Dawn reminded. "You have to come with us, I've planned for this dance since January!"

I fidgeted in my seat. "I know, but..."

"You're giving on dancing, we know," Vi softly finished for me. "We understand that you don't want to dance anymore, but could you at least hold it off until next month, please?"

I felt the urge to nod and agree to Vi's plea, but I didn't. After becoming like sisters with all three of my best friends, I knew each of them like my favourite dishes of food. Dawn would use her charm to get things to go her way, Misty by shouting or violence, and Vi had her way with words. By far, Vi's sweet talk was most effective. I shook my head stubbornly.

Dawn offered me a cookie, which I eagerly accepted. Her mom's homemade cookies were amazing, which is why I can never turn them down. Vi noticed this and was back in her thoughtful look. She leaned over to whisper something to Dawn, who nodded.

"We have an offer," Dawn exclaimed. I watched her carefully, taking another bite of the cookie. "Or a bet, if you want to put it one way."

I gave them both a suspicious look. "I'm listening..."

"We want you to postpone ending your dance dream for _a month,_ and let us convince you to change your mind..." Vi started the explanation.

"If we managed to convince you, we want you to keep living your dreams and dancing. If you still don't want to dance, we'll get you a cupcake every week until high school is over." Dawn completed. "How about it?"

I looked down at my food, unsure what to say. To my friends, my choice to stop dancing was really sudden. To me, all the dance competitions leading up until the one with the incident where I hurt my ankle, everything supported my decision. Over the years of competition, I only seemed to gain rivals. Everyone thought that I stopped because of my ankle, but there was more to that. Thinking about it, did I make the right decision...?

"You can answer us after school," Dawn nudged me gently. "Actually just answer Vi, I have another cheerleading practice after school today."

"O-okay," I nodded. Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head, I happily finished the rest of my lunch then headed to off to class.

Sadly, those thoughts haunted me throughout the next few classes I had.

"Hey, May, we're not going to get any work if you aren't concentrating."

A hand waved in front of face, causing me to shake out of my thoughts. After blinking a few times, I noticed Jack staring at me amused. We were partners in our L.A. class project, we needed to make a poster for a short story we read.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just thinking about things..."

"Not our project?" Jack asked, giving me a knowing look. I looked down, despite the fact Jack was Vi's boyfriend, he was still apart of my main friend circle and knew how to read my expressions. Was I that easy to read?

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, that would be Vi, she's like an open book. Not many people think about projects that deeply, I was just guessing."

"Ah..." I nodded. "I just can't seem to decide on something." I decided to change topics. "How was your basketball practice the other day?"

"Still working on the three-point shots," Jack shrugged, writing down a note from the story. "You never know how things are going to end up if you don't keep trying, you know what I mean."

"I guess so," I agreed. _Maybe my decisions were too quick?_

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and I soon found myself standing outside the school waiting for Vi. Usually its the other way around, I'm the one who comes by running late...

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Vi exclaimed, rushing down the stair to the front of the school. She stopped in front of me, catching her breath. "Have you decided?"

"Yeah, I think so." I cautiously nodded. "I... I'll do it. I see cupcakes in my future though."

"Yes! Dawn will be super excited to find out you agreed!" Vi cheered, giving me a hug. "Time to get going!"

"_Going?_" I repeated, confused. What did this mean?

Vi looked straight at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yep, we better hurry, too! Can't be late."

With that she started leading me towards the direction of downtown, I hesitated but followed her. Where in the world were we going?

* * *

Yay! May's get dragged off to somewhere over the rainbow! XD Just kidding! :)

Hmm... I wonder if I'm launching into the Cinderella plot too quickly... Nah, I think I'm good! Happily ever after is... somewhere with the end of the rainbow at the moment. Maybe the ending of my story _is _there! O.O Haha, that would be amazing. XD

Ah! I'm going random! Ehehehe... well um... here's the preview! :

_I turned to look at Vi. "What are we doing here?"_

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


	6. Chapter 6

Inspiration

Chapter 6

Time to find things out! :)

I'll going to use a movie scene in this chapter... I hope you all don't mind.

Umm... I'm probably spoiling things... but if you want to see how things happened when May was at (insert location here), google "Another Cinderella Story Dance" and click the first YouTube video! I would give you the link but FanFic makes things complicated. PM me, if you can't get to it. :) This scene matches to the part when May starts her stretches. Confused? Keep reading! :)

Reviews-

_Guest: Thanks for the review! :) Haha, I know what you mean, internet problems can be so annoying! DX Hope you enjoy reading this! :)_

_Amazon Huntress: Hehe, sorry for the wait! I'm trying my best with the various stories I'm writing. :) I don't mind suggestions, and I would love to use your idea! :) With the current situation, I can't make that happen, but I'll remember to use it later! Thanks! :)_

Ah, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any quotes from the movie

* * *

Drew's POV

After school. It was like any other time of the school day, but with more fans following me. Although I wanted times just to do things as a normal student, fame had its costs. As I headed to my locker, I noticed Jack talking with a girl with short pink hair. After the quick conversation, she rushed off. When she was leaving, she noticed me and grinned.

"Hey basketball player," I greeted, walking over to Jack.

Jack turned around. "Oh, hey pop star. What's up?"

"Going to visit a dance class in ten minutes," I shrugged, opening my locker. "What about you?"

"Another basketball practice, city champions are coming up soon," Jack explained. "Nothing out of the ordinary, after all, 'Practice makes perfect', right?"

I nodded. "Who was that girl you were talking to earlier? I've seen her around a lot."

"Brianna? She's a huge fan of your's," Jack grabbed a large water bottle from his locker. "She and her group of followers."

Brianna. I suddenly think back to greeting I got yesterday at lunch. A huge crowd of girls had tried to introduce themselves to me. I think I remember one of them claiming as Brianna.

"Ah."

Paul walked over to me, probably coming from the waiting limo. "Ready yet?"

"Just about," I grabbed my bag and shoved in some work then locked my locker. "Yeah. I'm good."

"You have no sense of time," Paul scoffed. He gave Jack a nod of acknowledgement before heading off.

"Good luck," Jack called out to me, as he headed the other way.

"Heh, thanks," I did my signature hair flick and smirked. Behind me I heard many squeals and swoons of fan girls. Predictable.

Heading off to the limo, I climbed in and kept my gaze out of the dark windows. I really hoped someone at that dance class was exceptionally talented. That or someone at my dance competition who'll be in my next music video. After all, there was more to this "break" of mine anyways...

May's POV

As Vi lead me downtown, I managed to recognize a few of the street names before being lost and confused again. I really hope she knew where she was leading me...

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked, feeling nervous as we turned yet another corner.

Vi bit her lip, stopping to look around for a moment. "Yes! Just give me a second..."

Her eyes lit up the moment she spotted a building. Half dragging me along, I realized where we were. My old dance school. The back door, oddly enough instead of the front.

I turned to look at Vi. "What are we doing here?"

"You're going to dance class," she cheerfully responded. She pulled out a spare key and shoved it into the key hole, then opened the door. "Come on!"

I hesitated. Were we allowed to do this? Knowing Vi wouldn't break any laws or intentionally get us in trouble, I reluctantly followed her inside. I knew where every classroom was in this building, but I felt rather confused when Vi lead me into a room that I didn't know about.

It appeared as a large storage area, possible an old dance class room. The dust in the room showed it hadn't been used for a long time, although the floor was clean. I turned around to ask Vi for an explanation, only to see her walk in quickly and shut the door.

"Vi? What's going on?" I asked. "We aren't going to get in trouble for this, right?"

Vi looked at me, puzzled. "Who do you think I am?"

"Heh," I nervously laughed looking down. "Just asking..."

"Well, there's something special going on in today's dance class, I thought that you might like to take part in," she explained, poking her fingers together. "I hope you don't mind..."

I sighed, putting down my bag. "Where is this place? I've never been here before."

"This is a storage room," Vi replied, taking a seat on a chair. She pointed to the 'wall' behind me, causing me to gasp. "But I talked to one of my mom's friends that work here. This room also works a secret dance class room."

Behind me was some sort of glass that let me see right through it. On the other side of the glass I could see Brianna and a bunch of other people I recognized from either my school or old dance classes.

"They can't see us?" I asked, watching Brianna walk up to the glass and apply on lip gloss.

"One way glass," Vi answered, tapping away on her phone. "Oh, the glass isn't sound proof, so try to stay quiet." She looked up at me and smiled. "Don't forget, have fun!"

I nodded with a small smile, then started to warm up with some stretching. I rolled my eyes hearing the conversation between Brianna and one of her followers, something about dating Drew. The dance teacher walked in, I knew the usual routine so I continued stretching. Suddenly an ear-piercing squeal caused me to snap my head up. Hearing some mumbling from Vi, I turned to see her almost fall off her chair. Stifling a giggle, I turned back to see Drew Hayden walk to the front of the room. Why was he here? ... Vi probably knew and set this up...

"Alright, we're going to start things slow," Drew explained, turning to face the mirror. "Ready? Five, six, seven, eight and..."

I watched puzzled for a second, then realized he was teaching the dance to his song _Just That Girl._ Quickly falling into step, I tried my best to intimate his steps. For certain reasons, I already knew most of the steps. Psh, I totally didn't watch the music video over and over. I, uh, I'm a really fast learner, yeah! That's it!

While we were dancing, I decided to add in my own moves. I heard quiet clapping from Vi.

"Alright, that's great!" Drew exclaimed, turning back to the class. "I hope you guys aren't tired already, you better all have high energy levels! Let's do this again."

He turned back to face the glass and repeated the dance. Everyone was in sync, if I remember right, this was an advance class. I smiled, feeling energetic. This was one of the reasons why I started the dancing in the first place, the thrill of it all.

"Okay, looks like you all have the moves down. We're going to do it again, but break it down and do it slower so you guys can add you're own style," Drew explained.

Cool! One step ahead of everyone already, and without trying! He walked up to the glass near where I was standing, I blinked in surprise but relaxed. We both started to do the routine together, each with our own style. The same but different. When we back apart, Brianna tried to dance with him. I looked away disgusted.

I ran and slid up to the glass continuing the dance as if I didn't see that. Getting up and leaning against the glass, I tried to catch my breath. Turning around to look through the glass, Drew was right in front of me. It... It was almost like we were looking at each other through the glass. Could... he actually see me?

He slowly backed away. I lingered there a little longer then stepped back. I couldn't get over what just happened. Shaking out of it, I fell in step with everyone else that was repeating the dance again.

"That was great. If you guys are like that at the competition, we're going to have some serious fun." Drew declared, grinning.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, remember the rule about cell phones, I dived for me phone. Vi quickly reached into my bag and handed me my phone. Just an alert for the catering job my mom wanted me to help her with tomorrow. Vi gestured for me to follow her as we left the room. That dance class seemed like a dream, almost impossible and out of reach.

* * *

How'd you guys like this chapter? :)

I'm getting the vibe for... drama, more character appearances and a dance for sure!

What's Cinderella like without the dance? O.o

Preview~!:

_"You're leaving me with him?!" she asked, staring at us with disbelief. "You not serious, right?"_

Thanks for reading have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	7. Chapter 7

Inspiration

Chapter 7

...what has happened? When did I gain all these favourites and follows? o.O

Um... Thanks everyone! I'm glad you all like this story! :)

Reviews-

_Guest: Thanks! Haha, I understand! No worries! I noticed as I continue to write for this story, the chapters are slowly getting longer... :P Thanks again! :)_

_Amazon Huntress: Of course! It helped a lot! As I was plotting out the story, I noticed it could work out perfectly in one of the parts. I shall not reveal anything yet! XD Anyways, thanks you! I'm glad you like my story! :) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Violet's POV

Friday. The one day of the week when I didn't need to wake up early.

I did anyways.

Stretching, I thought back to yesterday. May was in some sort of daze after that dance class. She looked really happy, I really hoped she decided to keep dancing. Snapping out of my thoughts, I jumped up and headed straight to get ready for school. I had to hurry if I wanted to meet him on time.

Almost falling down the stairs, I managed to get ready during ten minutes time. Rushing into the kitchen, I greeted my parents and grab a quick breakfast. My sister, Heather walked in, watching me from the doorway of the kitchen.

"What the rush?" she asked, walking over to help me. "Another student council meeting?"

"Thanks!" I smiled, grabbing two extra muffin and a water bottle. "Ah, no. Just meeting up with my friends."

"That's great," Heather replied. "You got a letter from Oak Academy yesterday."

"Really? Okay, thanks!" I nodded, heading to the front door. "I'll check it later today."

Stepping out the door, I found Dawn and May waiting in front of my house.

"Morning!" Dawn greeted, beaming at me.

"Morning guys!" I quickly joined them on the sidewalk. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Joining you," May replied. "We haven't walked together for a while like this."

"Sorry," I looked down, "I've been busy with stuff."

"No need to worry!" Dawn chirped. "Are you still okay with today's tutoring session?"

"About that... I promised to help Misty and Ash catch up with homework. I would help you too, but... Ash takes a while to get things into his head..." I explained, suddenly realizing the situation. "I'll find someone to take my place, okay?"

"Oh, okay!" Dawn nodded. "I'm trusting you with this!"

I turned to May. "Are you free today after school?"

"Sorry, I'm helping my mom with catering," May apologetically answered.

"Oh... okay." I shrugged. "Thanks anyways."

"Misty and Ash are coming back today?" May asked, looking excited. "That's great! We'll finally be all together again!"

Dawn giggled at May happiness, and I felt a wave of happiness wash over me as well.

"Look out!"

I turned to see we had reached the school's courtyard and a basketball came flying our direction. Letting out a startled squeak, I back away and stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. An arm reached out to grab me, stopping me from falling.

"Watch you're step, I can't always be there for you," a teasing tone said from behind me.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, turning around to give him a hug. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Jack smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Aw...!" Dawn squealed. "You two are so cute!"

I blushed and looked away. Jack and I were childhood friends, we always had been really close, we were neighbors after all. We were always being paired up together when we were younger, although I could never tell if it was intentional... He was always there for me, even when I wanted to be alone. I guess it wasn't a surprise that we started dating.

Hoping to changed topics, I tossed May a muffin and turned to Jack handing him the water bottle. "How are your three-point shots going?"

"Good, better than your chances of getting in a basket," he chuckled. He tossed me the basketball. "Here, try."

"We should all back away," May suggested, clearing thinking of my lack of abilities in sports.

I nervously laughed, watching them step back. Unlike my athletic older sister, I was terrible at most sports, although my effort would cover it up, the thing I was good at was long distance running. My gaze flickered over to Jack, who nodded encouragingly. Letting out my breath, I tossed the ball...

It ended up being a rebound. Jack caught it with ease and quickly sunk a basket from where he was.

We spent the rest of the morning all just happily chatting until the class was going start. I was lucky to have friends like them, I would end up lost without them, literally.

I grabbed my books and headed to first period, I still had to find a substitute tutor for Dawn. And I had just the person in mind...

Paul's POV

I got out of my car from the student parking lot. It was still early, so not many people were here yet. Not that it mattered to me. _Drew _was the one always being swarmed by the fans. Either way, I decided to drive to school today since the green haired pop star had plans after school and I wanted nothing to do with it. Something about a dinner with someone...

I walked by the courtyard, noticing a three people backing away from a girl. Looking more closely, I saw it was Vi and her friends. I stayed back to watch. She was trying to throw the basketball into the hoop. It did anything _but_ go in.

"Jack beats you big time!" a brunette laughed, nudging Vi.

Jack laughed as well, messing up her hair. "Perhaps you should stick to long distance running."

"Got it!" Vi nodded. "The city-wide track meet is going to happen next month, I'll be sure to do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" Jack grinned.

"Such a cute couple!" a blue haired girl exclaimed.

I paused, focusing my attention on her. Something about her seemed familiar. Could she be...?

_"Are you really leaving, Paul?" a girl asked me._

I couldn't remember her much about her. All I knew was she had blue hair, an outgoing personality and she use to follow me around a lot. Everything else was a cloudy. It was almost ten years ago after all.

_"My parents said we'll be leaving in a few days," I shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."_

_"Oh..." she said, looking down. "I'll miss you."_

_"..." I rested my hand on top of her head, she looked back up at me. "I'll be back for you one day."_

_"Promise?_

_"Promise."_

I tore my eyes off her and walked into the school. I had better things to do than staring and guessing. She could have been one of those girls that were talking to me trying to get close to Hayden. Might as well spend my time looking over the next few chapters and studying. Especially since Drew wasn't here with his fans yet.

A few hours later in math class, the moment I sat down in my seat, someone rushed over to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not bothering to look up from my textbook.

"Yes! Can I ask you a favor please?" Vi's voice asked me.

"Hn?" I grunted.

"I need someone to help tutor my friend with math after school today," Vi explained. "It's just a reviewing session, do you think you can do it for me?"

The warning bell rang as more of the class entered the room.

"I'll make it up to you, if you do!" she pleaded. "You were the first person I thought of."

"How long will this take?" I asked, half interested.

"One hour max!" Vi exclaimed. "Please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you! I'll tell you the detail at the end of class!"

When the school day ended, I headed to the library after leaving Drew to get eaten alive by his fans. Vi told me she would be there to introduce me to the girl I was going to tutor. As I got closer to the school library, I could hear voices drifting through the quiet hallways.

"I'm starving! Do you guys have any food?" a guy whined.

There was a _thwack _sound.

"Food? Seriously?!" a girl retorted.

"Ow...!"

That was quickly followed by a rustling sound. "Here, eat this."

"Snacks, yes!" the guy sounded happy.

"You carry that many snacks around?"

"Well, I knew _he _was going to complain, so I just brought some extra."

"Smart idea. Maybe he'll survive the trip to my house alive."

"Wait, what do you mean _alive_?"

"She's joking!" the girl's voice dropped. "_Mostly..._"

"We'll meet you at my house then, see you there!"

I turned the corner to see, Vi waiting alone in front of the library.

"Paul!" she smiled, when she noticed I arrived. "Thanks so much!"

"Hn."

She explained to me what I needed to do before leading me to the blue haired girl from this morning. She was also in my science class, or something.

"Okay, Paul, this is Dawn, and Dawn, this is Paul," Vi quickly introduced us.

The girl, Dawn, looked up at me from her scattered notes. "Hey! You're that guy that called me 'troublesome' in science class!"

I stared at her blankly, remembering what happened. She was the girl who almost mixed up the wrong chemicals together.

"I should get going..." Vi announced. Troublesome looked alarmed.

"You're leaving me with him?!" she asked, staring at us with disbelief. "You not serious, right?"

"Sorry! I'm trusting him with your studies for now! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Vi had taken off, leaving the troublesome girl alone with me.

Grumbling, I sat down across from her and letting out a loud audible sigh. "What do you need help with?"

The girl looked at me suspiciously. "You're actually going to help me?"

I nodded. "The faster I we get this over with, the faster I can leave."

"Okay..." she nodded. "Could you explain this?"

I glance down at the textbook and started my explanation, having to repeat it a few times. An hour later, we finally finished the reviewing session.

I stood up grabbing my bag. "Understand everything, troublesome?"

"The name is _Dawn_!" she whispered madly. "Oh, um, yeah! I got it, I'll be fine... ice-cube."

I raised an eyebrow watching the perky girl leave. She just smiled and waved to me before disappearing out of sight. Ice cube? Something about her definitely seemed to spark my memory. I just wasn't sure what. Maybe if I did some research...

As I walked out of the school to my car, my phone rang. Drew.

"Speak."

"Hey, are you coming to the dinner?" Drew asked.

"No."

"Come on! This will be a great business exchange opportunity for you to see," he persuaded. "Besides, it's better than hearing Reggie joke around with you all night."

"Hn."

He was right, being out of the house would keep Reggie away. Although I could use other methods, I'm sure I could escape his constant chatter. Studying-

"You need a break from study, Shinji."

I shoved my keys in the ignition. "Fine, Hayden."

"Great-!"

I shut my phone and pulled on my seat belt. This was going to be a waste of my time, if I was lucky, the food would at least be decent.

* * *

Ah! Sorry! I'm terrible with writing in Paul's perspective! DX I need more practice...

Um... besides that... the next chapter will be much better than this one! :D

I'm quite excited for it actually! :) Drama! XD

Hehehe... -rubs hands together- Until next time! :)

Preview to next chapter:

_"Wakana...?" I repeated. The name sounded really familiar for some reason. "Have I heard of her before?"_

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


	8. Chapter 8

Inspiration

Chapter 8

Yay! Chapter eight, guys!

Time to get some drama happening! :D

-radiates excitedness-

This was based on the dinner scene in the movie. :)

Reviews (Too lazy to PM you all :P)-

_KicksAndKisses: Haha, same here! XD I have this plan for Paul's back story that might affect or create ikarishipping, excluding the Cinderella plot line, that is. I should put in some more ikarishipping moments... o.o Thanks! :)_

_Nighttyger: Thanks! I'm going to keep trying. :) -cough- Poor Drew, I agree with you though! Fan girls are quite horrifying! XD Although, I got to keep him alive for the contestshipping! :)_

_Contestshipper16: LOL! Yes, he shall! XD Your review gave me an idea, see if you can pick it up! :) Thank you! I think I'm going to need a book called "Getting Into the Mind of Paul"! XD Enjoy the contestshipping moment in this chapter! :)_

_Amazon Huntress: No problem! Here's the next chapter! :) I hope I didn't make you wait to long. Enjoy! :)_

_Ama Zon: Thank you! Of course, no problem! I know what you mean, getting ignored isn't very nice. :/ Thanks again! :)_

_Rainbine2341: I'm glad you like my story! Sorry for the wait! Thanks :)_

_Guest: You're too nice! :) I'm going to keep working with Paul. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
_

_Lapiz14: Thanks! :) Haha, prepare for trouble! -cough- I meant drama! XD _

_Musical Umbreon: I understand, and no worries! These chapters are getting longer. :) Thank you!_

... so many exclamation marks and smileys! DX

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any quotes from the movie

* * *

May's POV

The moment I stepped off school grounds, I heard some familiar voices.

"Hey, look! A dragonfly!"

"Ew! Where?!"

I spun around to see Misty and Ash. I smiled and waved to them. "Hey guys!"

"May!" Misty exclaimed, dragging Ash behind her. "Did we miss anything interesting this week?"

"Dawn will probably tell you all about tomorrow," I explained, giving her a hug. "How was the trip?"

"Amazing, we had a great time!" Misty answered. "Totally worth it!"

"The food was pretty good," Ash added.

"Speak about food one more time before we get to my house and I'll pulverize you with my mallet!" Misty screeched, glaring daggers at him.

"Or we could run him over with our bikes," I suggested. Misty and I both laughed as Ash cautiously walked ahead. Dawn, Misty and I all almost biked into Ash at one point and met him that way. I think Ash accidentally hit Vi with a soccer ball or something.

I glanced down at my phone to check the time. Four o'clock. "I better get going! See you all tomorrow!"

Quickening my pace, I waved to them then ran off. I pulled out a key and shoved it into the keyhole then opened the door. Rushing into the kitchen, I stopped to see my mom with a pile of supplies.

"Mom? I thought this job supplied everything..." I said, dropping my bag aside.

"They are, but you never know if a kitchen is missing something," Mom answered. "Not everyone owns a spatula."

"I guess so," I shrugged. "Who are you catering for anyways?"

"Mrs. Dominique Wakana," Mom checked over her supplies. "She wanted a shrimp salad, vegetable platters, crab puffs, what else...?"

"Wakana...?" I repeated. The name sounded really familiar for some reason. "Have I heard of her before?"

"Mrs. Wakana was singer a few years back, she still appears in commercials occasionally," Mom explained. "I think her daughter goes to your school."

I instantly had a bad feeling about this job. Something didn't seem right...

"You should go change your clothes, you'll be serving food," Mom suggested.

"Oh, um, right!" I nodded, grabbing my bag and heading up to my room. The house was rather quiet, compared to normal afternoons. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from his room. I stand corrected.

"Max?" I asked, stopping near his room door. I raised my hand to knock, when suddenly the door flew open. Max stood there with his backpack on. He looked ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"The Lights' house, duh," Max answered, looking at with disbelief. "I told you this morning."

Right, Max _did_ mention something about going to Vi's house for dinner.

"What's with the large backpack then?" I retorted. "You don't need such a big bag when your going over a few houses down the neighbourhood, do you?"

"Science project," Max replied. "I'm going to make a robot for the science fair this year."

"Isn't that still a few months away?" I asked.

"It's never to early to start preparing," Max declared.

"If you say so," I said, going into my room.

Time to get ready to help my mom with catering.

Drew's POV

I was sitting down at a large dining table. Sitting next to me on my left, Paul was silently reading over on his phone. Last time I asked what he was doing he simply answered, "research". On my other side was the girl named Brianna and her friend. Although I could hear their occasional whispers, I could feel the stare that one of them had directed at me. My manager, Eve, sat not too far away, tapping her fingers impatiently.

We had sat at the large dining room table for the past twenty minutes or so. Doing nothing but waiting.

"So, Drew," Brianna piped up. "Are you single?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

She giggled, turning back to her friend.

"How much longer do we need to wait?" I asked, looking over at Eve.

Eve looked over at me and gave me a half shrug. "Hopefully not much..."

"We've been here for twenty-three minutes and forty seconds." Paul spoke up, reminding her how he didn't like to waste his time.

Suddenly someone walked into the room, Dominique Wakana. A singer from the last generation. I was finding it hard to believe she was once a pop star.

"Hello there, everyone!" she loudly sang out. "Sorry it took me so long. It took me _ten minutes _just to get down the staircase."

I heard Paul scoff under his breath. Everything Dominique had done so far seemed to have this dramatic air around it. Eve probably sensed it and stood up.

"Pleasure to see you again, Miss. Dominique!" Eve exclaimed, walking over to her to shake her hand. "Your dress is simply..."

Eve seemed lost for words on how to describe the dress. Nearby, I could hear whispers about the terrible dress. That was probably the one thing I would have come to an agreement with, out of anything else they said.

Dominique cast Eve aside with a simple wave of her hand. "Eve. Stunning? Thank you. It's for my next duet with-"

"Excuse me." I called out, everyone's eyes turning to me. "I haven't agreed to that yet, Mrs. Wakana."

"Call me Dominique," she replied. "Perhaps you might change your mind while eat dinner."

Eve sent me a look clearly showing that she wanted me to 'think things through'. I gave her a small nod, as I picked up my glass of water. This was going to be a long night.

May's POV

I adjusted my outfit, knowing I would seem out-of-place either way. It was fancy dinner party, I was wearing sneakers, a t-shirt and jeans with a small apron tied around my waist. I was _totally_ going to blend in with everyone.

At first, I was quite amazed with the place. The house was really big and fancy. I guess I shouldn't expect less of a former pop singer. The kitchen was spotless, Mom was really impressed, although her extra kitchen tools were needed. Apparently they _didn't _have a spatula. Go figure.

I had finally found out why the name "Wakana" sounded so familiar to me. When I went to get my mom's spatula, I almost ran into Brianna and Ursula. That was when it hit me. _Brianna Wakana. _After the awkward and unpleasant encounter, it was time for me to play waitress.

"Good luck sweetie," Mom encouraged, smiling at me as she continued to multitask.

"Thanks, mom," I nodded, setting up the drinks and platters of food.

"Drinks! We need drinks. Drinks, please!"

Startled, I took that as my cue to bring out the drinks. Carefully balancing them on the tray with various drinks, I headed out of the kitchen. When I stepped into the dining room, I instantly noticed Drew sitting at the table. Not wanting to cause another embarrassing meeting with him, I held the drinks close to my face to avoid getting seen or recognized at least, for now...

"I don't drink," Drew stated. "Sorry. Thank you."

I headed over to over to the lady in the blue dress first, I think she was Dominique, and held out the tray for her.

"Of course you don't," she exclaimed, taking a cocktail. "But I do. I drink."

The woman next to her reached out to take one as well but Dominique took it as well.

"I'll get you one," I whispered. She nodded as I continued to served the drinks to everyone else.

"Have you asked anyone out to the Valentine's Day dance yet?" Brianna asked, looking over at Drew. Ursula looked rather interested in hearing the answer as well.

Drew shook his head. "Ah, Dominique, I'm kind of on a break right now..."

I smiled inwardly at myself, as I placed a glass of ice tea in front a bored looking Paul. So Drew didn't have a date yet, it made me feel somewhat relieved. Quickly heading back into the kitchen, I poured another glass of cocktail and gave it the woman before.

"You all must be famished," Dominique exclaimed, she turned to look at me. "You, go get first course!"

"Okay," I squeaked out, hurrying off. "Jeez, she didn't need to be so rude..."

"First course already?" Mom asked, looking up at me from cleaning.

"Yup," I nodded, taking the pasta and a large spoon. I headed back out.

"... I'm sure he can take a break from his break," the woman said, looking over at Drew. "Right, Drew?"

"Do you not know the definition of break?" Paul asked coldly, looking at the two adults in the room.

"I just want to deal with school and hang out with friends," Drew added.

I carefully spooned out some of the pasta on to Dominique's plate.

"Who are you?" she suddenly asked, lifting an arm and bumping into me.

I stumbled back, keeping a hold of the pasta and the spoon._ Phew._ I didn't fall. Stepping away, I headed over to the next person over, I was in no place to complain.

"That's none of your business." Paul answered.

"Just ignore him," the woman exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She bumped into me, causing me to once again to stumble back.

I'm starting to think these people are out to get me. My eyes flickered around as the conversation started to slowly transform into an argument. Ignoring them, I tried to quickly hand out the pasta.

"Get me another glass of water," Brianna said, as I as heading back out.

"Oh, get the salad while you're at it." Dominique ordered.

I merely nodded, before disappearing into the kitchen. I think I know where Brianna inherits her manners from now. Taking out of empty glass, I filled it up with water and placed it on to the tray with the shrimp salad. Silently, I walked back into the room.

"... for the last time, I'm not doing a duet. Thanks for everything," Drew exclaimed getting up and turning around.

It was at that moment I was going to put down the glass of water. The impact of Drew bumping into me, the water was sent flying and spilled all over Brianna. The salad I was holding became airborne as well before scattering everywhere.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Drew on top of me.

"Ah, we keep meeting like this," I exclaimed, flustered.

His green eyes stared back at me, as he chuckled, "You have shrimp in your hair."

He picked out a piece of shrimp, then got up, offering me a hand. I took it, feeling embarrassed. Paul nudged him before leaving the room with some of the others. Drew looked back at me then turned to leave as well.

As I was about to head back into the kitchen, I noticed Brianna sending me an icy glare. She was not only soaked by the glass of cold water but, like me, had shrimp salad covering her. I bit my lower lip to prevent laughter from happening. By the looks of things, I should avoid her and Ursula as much as possible on Monday...

"Someone call the cleaners!" Dominique barked before rushing after Drew. "Wait! Drew!"

I quietly slipped into the kitchen to explain things to my mom. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Hopefully getting a chance to hang out with everyone would improve my mood from this eventful incident.

* * *

LOL! XD I loved this scene! :)

Another contestshipping moment has happened! :)

Although, I don't like Dominique... At least she won't be the evil stepmother in this story.

Thanks again for all the kind reviews, follows and favourites! Stay amazing, everyone! :)

Preview:

_I smiled, feeling excitement bubbling up inside me. Everything next week would be perfect if it went according to plan._

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


	9. Chapter 9

Inspiration

Chapter 9

Weekend! Yay! :) Sorry to the delay guys! DX

Looks like May gets a break of Brianna and Ursula for a day or two. -sighs in relief- One thing less to worry about for now...

Since you all seem to be sensing the contestshipping, time to get some of the other shippings moving. :)

Reviews-

_Nighttyger: Haha, yup. Wait... all at once? -rereads- Oops! That sounded funny, I fixed it. -_-" LOL! Things are confusing. I know what you mean, in the movie she took "forty minutes to minutes to descend the stairs". Strange... Thanks! :)_

_Ydream08: Thanks! :) Ah... well, you see... I really like the movie, and there are parts that I want to keep, like the Cinderella plot. Although, I am planning up a bunch of twist in the near future. :) I'm hope I'm not disappointing._

_Lapiz14: Haha, same here! I know what you mean! Contestshipping is so cute! Thanks! :)_

_Musical Umbreon: Thank you! Feel free to PM me if you ever want chat! :)_

_KicksAndKisses: I might have stolen that line from the movie... XD I fear so, my friend. May is going to have a little -cough BIG cough- problem in her future. I guess we'll have to find out soon! :) Ikarishipping should be coming soon... Enjoy!_

_Contestshipper16: Yup! :) He'll do some more... very soon. Agree, she's over the top. XP Ah! I know! That moment was so cute yet embarrassing! I think we'll see more of those moments later in the story! :)  
_

_Glaceon Darkheart: What?! I don't know if this is good or bad! -starts running in panic- I'm sorry! DX Thanks for the review though! :)_

_Ama Zon: Run, May, run! XD We can't let her kill off half of the main shipping! Ikarishipping shall be appearing a bit more now. Or at least I hope so... :)_

_Amazon Huntress: Same here. Luckily she home free for this chapter. :) Ooh, great suggestion, I'll try to use for the next chapter! Thanks! :)_

_Guest: Hehe, same here! She had it come though! XD Thanks again! :)_

_MuffinsAreAwesome: Psh, same here. :) At least these things only happen in stories and movies. Thanks! :)  
_

_Sakura Touko: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking my story so far! :) I agree, maybe things will look up for May! Later..._

_Ern Estine 13624: Thanks! I'm sorry for the wait! :)_

_Anonymouswriter713: Haha, thanks! I'm fan of contestshipping too! :) Dominique might make another appearance later... I'm glad she isn't May's evil step mother! :) Sorry for the wait!_

_digipokemon girl 000: Gomen! Sorry! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)_

_... _I shall be sending PMs to the next reviews... (if you have an account that is) this was long...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Dawn's POV

I sat in my room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Valentine's Day was coming up next week, and I for one, was super excited. I was a huge romantic. So I guess it's not a surprise what my favourite holiday was. Yesterday after the tutoring session with the ice cube, I noticed a poster that explained more about the school dance. A masquerade ball! How dreamy could this dance become?!

I smiled, feeling excitement bubbling up inside me. Everything next week would be perfect if it went according to the plan.

The doorbell rang, causing me to perk up. I told Misty, Vi and May to come at ten, and the guys to come at ten thirty, but it was barely ten o'clock. I'm guessing it was Vi. Then there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called out.

Vi opened the door and stepped in. I smiled knowingly.

"Greetings, Princess Dawn," Vi exclaimed mockingly, curtseying before me.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!" I answered, waving for her to get up. "What brings you on this pleasant morning?"

"Just thought I'd come early," Vi shrugged, claiming the chair by my desk. "I'm glad it's finally the weekend."

I nodded in agreement. "Same here."

Vi asked me about how the tutoring session went with Paul, which caused me to start talking about his cold personality. She claimed that he wasn't _that _bad and managed to help me, but she agreed with me that he was kind of distant from people. Truthfully, his antisocial personality made me wonder if he had friends. Before long, Misty and May appeared so I could tell them about what I've planned for the past few months.

"So what are you so radiant about?" Misty asked, sitting down on a large pink cushion.

May nodded. "You look really excited."

"I am!" I exclaimed, grabbing a few sheets of paper off my desk. "The dance is this upcoming Friday, and I have your outfits all ready! At least mostly."

I handed out the dress designs that my mom and Vi's mom had created in the past few months. Our moms worked in the same designing company, so I had completely trusted them to help create our Valentine's Day dresses.

"I like mine," Vi smiled, looking at her design. "Simple, but pretty!"

"Same here," Misty agreed. "I don't usually wear dresses, but I'm glad I let you help."

I turned to look at May, waiting for her response. She was staring at the design, biting her lower lip. Did she not like it? I made a special request when they asked what kind of design May would like.

"It's beautiful," May said, looking at me with a small smile. "I love it."

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Great! I'm glad you guys like it!"

"Looks like there's no need to worry!" Misty exclaimed, quoting my usual catch phrase.

"That's when I worry the most!" May joked, her mood brightening.

I laughed along with everyone, the four of us were as close as sisters. Nothing could go wrong if we stuck together.

Vi glanced at the clock as I took back all the designs. "Ash and Jack are probably going to arrive right..."

My room door flew open, Ash toppling into a pile on the ground as Jack stood behind him with an eyebrow raised.

"...now." Vi finished as we all sweatdropped at Ash. "You okay, Ash?"

"I'm great!" Ash declared, heading over to sit next to Misty.

I shook my head in disbelief as Jack walked in. "Knock first, next time."

"We were going to," Jack explained. "Then he tripped."

We all looked at Ash, who was staring blankly back at us.

"Well... now that we're all here," I said slowly. "Let's go shopping!" Immediately, everyone looked at me alarmed. I giggled, when I mentioned shopping, someone would freak out. What was _so_ bad about shopping? "I'm joking! We need to tell Misty and Ash what happened this week!"

Over the ten minute explanation, a surprising amount of things happened. I started to tell the two happy campers how the week went, Ash somehow found my hidden stash of candy, Misty used her mallet on him a few times, May became extremely flustered about her incidents with Drew, Jack started tossing paper balls into my trash can and Vi was watching Misty and Ash with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Ash asked, looking at Vi.

"Is something wrong?" Misty added, blinking.

Vi shook her head. "Something doesn't seem right..."

May nodded, "That's right! You two seem closer than usual!"

The two went red in embarrassment, causing me to realize what was happening.

"OMG! Are you two dating now?!" I squealed, staring at them excitedly.

Misty looked down, while Ash reached over to take one of her hands. I mentally started to squeal again.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend while we were at camp," Ash confessed.

"You two are so cute!" I cooed, watched them happily. "Now there's two couples in our group!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack and Vi who were quietly talking to each other, turn pink as well.

Misty looked up at us. "Can we go somewhere else and stop talking about me and Ash?"

"Not happening," May teased, giggling.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay, where should we go?"

"The pool?" Misty suggested, recovering from the embarrassment.

"Too cold," May shook her head.

Ash was going to say something, but Misty must have sensed it was food related and hit him again before he could. It looked like it wasn't as hard a usual, though, if you get what I'm saying. After a short silence, Jack spoke up. "What if we just walk around downtown? We haven't done that in a while."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do when we get there," Vi added, nodding.

We all agreed and then left my house. Snowflakes were lightly falling all around us. I wonder how this day might turn out. Fixing my scarf, I knew one thing, that's for sure. Today will be a great day!

Paul's POV

I stared at my computer screen, taking in all the information. After tutoring that troublesome girl yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about those memories and the girl from my past. Reggie was out on a business trip for the company, which left me alone at the house without distractions.

Using my memories as my guide, I managed to find out some useful information. Ten years ago, when my parents started their company, Platinum, we lived in Petalburg and then moved to Veilstone. Our families lost contact after I moved away that year.

This meant the girl might have been her. I didn't want to make any assumptions, so until I had my facts right, I wouldn't say anything.

Blue hair, outgoing personality, and might still live in Petalburg after all these years. I could only hope.

Waiting for my parents to reply to my email about where we use to live so I track down some more information, I got up and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_"Ouch!"_

_I turned around to see her with tears in her eyes, she had tripped and fell. I held out my hand for her, she accepted and I pulled her up to her feet._

_"Be more careful," I said, my expression softened. "Are you hurt?"_

_"I-I'm okay!" she nodded, clinging on to my arm. "Can we go to the park?"_

_I shrugged, looking over at our parents._

_"Why don't we go to the park?" my mom asked. Her mom agreed and soon we were playing at the park._

_While we were there, I noticed some other people our age playing nearby. There was a guy with black hair running around with green haired boy. Not far from them, a girl with similar black hair was quietly swinging alone on the swings, were they related?_

_"Come on, Paul! Let's go play on the swings!" she cheered, nudging me._

_I nodded and followed her to the swing set where the girl was._

I grabbed my head as a headache rippled by. I was probably thinking about this too hard. Getting up to check my phone, I groaned and grabbed some stuff before heading out.

Since I lived within walking range of downtown, I decided to walk to the Platinum company branch.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up!" a familiar voice shouted.

A raven haired guy run by pulling an orange haired girl behind him. Not far behind them I see a brunette, troublesome, Vi and Jack. The brunette rushes right past me as the other three stop to talk to me.

"Hi Paul," Vi greeted. "Thanks again for yesterday."

I just nodded in response.

"What are you doing here?" troublesome asked.

"Work." I answered bluntly.

"We better get going," Jack exclaimed, scanning the streets ahead. "Ash is probably found the event going on."

"I'll catch up with you two later," troublesome called out after the two.

She started to walk next to me, exactly a step behind, almost as if it were natural. I noticed a flyer advertising the Valentine's Day event going on not far from the company I was heading to. As if she knew I had looked at it, she started to talk about it.

"Valentine's Day is coming up in a week," she exclaimed, smiling. "I can't wait until the school dance!"

I continued walking without acknowledging her, she continued to talk.

She definitely had the personality match for my mystery girl.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" she asked.

I stopped then turned to look at her. "How long have you lived in Petalburg, troublesome?"

"Hm?" she blinked. "First, my name is Dawn. Second, my entire life. Why?"

I looked up at the falling snow, not expecting myself to answer her. "I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Maybe I can help," Dawn offered. "Is it a girl?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. How sweet," she whispered to herself. "Maybe you're not as cold as you seem."

Sweet? Did she think I liked the mysterious girl from my past? ... Did I like this girl?

"Feel free to ask me if you need help," she chirped. "Good luck, ice cube!"

With that she took off and disappeared into the crowd. I let out my breath, watched it float away and continued to walk to the company. Changing into work mode, I slipped into the building.

"Mr. Shinji, good morning!" the receptionist called out.

I nodded my greeting and headed into the elevator. Checking the time, it was barely eleven thirty. I pressed button to go to the fifth floor, and waited a few seconds before I stepped off. Once out of the elevator, I noticed Eve and Drew waiting for me.

Platinum was the type of company that did various things, from online business to creating technology. Drew was the one exception within our entire company. Our parents were close, he had potential, and that was how he became a pop star.

"What's the problem?" I asked, looking at the two.

"I thought we could talk more about Drew's break and his public image." Eve explained, standing up. "Should we go into the conference room to discuss this?"

Drew groaned. "I thought I told you, I need this break to get some inspiration."

"Let's take this to the conference room," I said. "Although I don't see any change in plans."

Drew shot me a smile as Eve let out a thin smile. "I understand."

* * *

... and that's why this story was called "Inspiration"! :D

Things are slowly moving along... For me, this is good! :) I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but I'm trying to give each character their own little back story and problem. After all, everyone is different.

As I was writing this chapter, I've thought of an idea. Sometimes, I mention things and really want to elaborate more into it but don't know how to. So... I'll be writing little spinoff stories! :D I have some planned, but I'm not sure when they'll come out...

Anyways, here's a quick preview:

_"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, pulling out my mallet. "Leave them alone!"_

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	10. Chapter 10

Inspiration

Chapter 10

Monday~!

Which means... -dramatic music- May's in trouble!

Let's see what happens...

Reviews-

_Ama Zon: Haha, yes! Pokeshipping! Brianna and Ursula are definitely going to ruin things... killjoy... XD_

_Amazon Huntress: No problem! Yup, things are looking down for May. Things are pretty obvious... But we'll see! :)_

Sorry for the delay! DX

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Misty's POV

I stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Today was Monday. The first day of classes since returning from the outdoor ed trip. As much as I had fun on the trip, being back home was nice too. Quickly brushing my teeth and splashing my face with water, I pulled on a pair of sweats and a warm sweater before heading outside.

Now that I was back, I needed to get back into my daily routine. Jogging around the neighbourhood, the sun wasn't even up yet. It was barely six in the morning, not many people were up at this time. As I was passing the park, a heard footsteps quietly echo through the area.

Curiously, I paused by the park entrance to see Vi jogging in my direction. I waved, she noticed and waved back.

"Good morning," Vi greeted, release a cloud of warm air. She giggled, amused by the cold morning air. I could see why Jack always treated her as a younger sister before they dated. It was cute.

"Morning," I smiled, as she joined me on my route around the neighbourhood. "Training for track?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Usual morning jog to increase stamina?"

I laughed, "Yep. It's one way, since I can't swim every morning."

Even though I had an indoor swimming pool at my house, my family was full of swimmers, at times there would be reasons why I couldn't use it. So instead, I found a better way to get my morning exercise. Jogging. Occasionally, Vi and I would meet up in the mornings. Sometimes planned, other times by chance.

We both slowed down to a walk after another street. Vi handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks," I stop to take a long drink from it. Water wasn't only important for swimming but to stay healthy as well.

"It's almost six thirty," Vi announced, looking up from her phone. She took a sip from her own bottle. "Sunrise in half an hour, student council meeting in forty minutes, and an hour until school starts."

"I'm going to keep going," I said, stretching on the spot. "You?"

"I need to get back home to read up on some information and research," she answered, looking at me apologetically. "I'll see at lunch. Don't push yourself to hard, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. "See you then!"

After watching her jog away, I turned back to continue my run. Time flew by without my knowing, and before long, it was sunrise. I smiled, pulling out my phone and sent it to my friends. Dawn responded first.

_Dawn: Pretty! I love the colours!_

_May: Great way to start off a Monday. Thanks Mist!_

_Jack: Cool. Looks like it isn't snowing yet._

_Vi: Just step out of the meeting. Looks amazing._

_Ash: Ow. Thanks for the wake up call, Mist._

I laughed at Ash's response. I get the feeling he fell out of bed. Turning around, I headed back home. During that jog, I had felt a bad vibe washed over me. Something bad was going to happen today. I just knew it.

...

The moment I arrived at school with Ash, we both heard the usual chatter mixed with squeals. Then a cold conversation blew our way. Gently pulling Ash along and warning him to stay quiet, we approached the drama hallway.

"You are going to pay for what you did this weekend!" Brianna hissed.

She was with Ursula and their followers were surrounding someone, obviously knowing no one would bother their 'revenge' plan.

"Spilling food all over us, you have no right to stand here," Ursula sneered.

Murmurs from their followers voiced their agreement. I noticed May and Dawn, pointing them out to Ash.

"Do you think they're talking about May's catering incident?" Ash whispered.

I slowly nodded. "I think so..."

"That was intentional!" Dawn's voice suddenly rang out.

"You probably took part in planning that too," Ursula blamed, accusing her as well.

I turned to look at Ash, noticing he disappeared. Where did he go? Moving closer, I hoped it wasn't the bad omen I had sensed earlier.

"You also need to stay away from _my_ Drew!" Brianna yelled, raising her hand up to slap May.

As her hand swung to hit May, I stepped forward, but a hand stopped her. Ash. I decided it was time to join in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, pulling out my mallet. "Leave them alone!"

Everyone instantly back away from us, clearly knowing the dangers of my mallet. Sure, this was my blow up plastic air mallet, but I couldn't bring in my usual mallet. I glared at them, daring them to try anything.

"You better watch your back," Ursula warned, leaving along with everyone else.

"You better watch your own backs!" I retorted. Once they all left, I put my mallet back into my bag. "You okay, May?"

"I'm fine," May nodded, sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Mist!" Dawn chirped up, patting May's shoulder. "Maybe they'll stay away for the rest of the day."

"Ash helped too," I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I'll doubt that though. Just remember, I got your back!"

"Who is this _Drew_ person?" Ash asked, clueless about the world-famous teen pop star.

I facepalmed, while Dawn started her explanation on the green haired person. Deciding to cut off the life story short, I pulled Ash's arm around my shoulders and walked off, needing to get ready for first period. May and Dawn happily followed not too far behind.

I knew something bad was going to happen. I just hoped this wouldn't happen all day.

Drew's POV

After a week of going to school, I think I'm starting to get use to it. Ever since I started my career, I had been home schooled, so around. Which apparently made no difference to my popularity.

I was walking around the school, trying to avoid my fans since it was a Monday morning. I mean, who wouldn't be tired on a Monday morning? Paul, who usually was there by my side, was working on something related to his company, so I decided to fend for myself. As I was saying, while I was wandering around, something caught my attention.

"You probably took part in planning that too." a cold voice exclaimed.

I could literally sense icicles coming from that tone. _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Quietly locating the source of the commotion, I saw a large crowd of girls surrounding two people. I recognized one of them as the girl from Friday's dinner, _January? _Either way, I remember seeing two with Vi often.

"You also need to stay away from _my_ Drew!"

That sounded like Brianna. I saw her raise her hand to hit the brunette. If this was about me, I should at least go stop this...

Just as I was about to step forward to stop her, a raven haired guy stepped in. I froze on the spot, keeping back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" an orange haired girl shouted, holding a mallet. Whoa. "Leave them alone!"

The group of girls retreated, and I stayed glue to my spot. Something stirred inside of me as I watched the brunette talk with her friends. The scene of the raven haired guy saving October flashed through my brain. What was this feeling?

I brushed these thoughts away, shoving my hands into my pocket and walking away. Thinking back of what happened a moment ago made me realize something. Seeing that look from Brianna looked rather frightening. I was just a witness, I shouldn't judge her quite yet. As I continued to walk around the school, a group of fans started to follow me around like usual.

When I heading to a group of old my friends, realization hit me like a bolt of lightning. That feeling I had earlier. Jealously. I wasn't sure, but...

"This isn't real? Is it?" I questioned myself. I ran my hand through my hair. "I'll keep an eye on her..."

Shaking off these thoughts, I pulled on my usual smirk and started the daily routine of going to classes.

May's POV

I peek out from behind my water fountain. No Brianna or Ursula in sight. Cautiously stepping out into the busy hallway of lunch, I sighed out of annoyance. Throughout the entire morning, I had heard many insults when ever there was a chance. Meaning when teachers or my friends weren't around. Foods class wasn't exactly peaceful, if you get what I mean. Rushing to my locker and grabbing my lunch, I dashed to the cafeteria.

Avoiding the chances of tripping and taunting from some of the jocks, I managed to get to the usual table in one piece.

"You okay?" Misty asked, looking at me worried.

"Yeah, I think so," I breathed out, opening up my lunch. Pulling out my sandwich, I munched away contently.

Dawn pulled out a bento, stabbing at a piece a sushi. "Most of the girls that follow Brianna and Ursula around were making really rude comments."

Suddenly someone loudly shouted mockingly, "Watch where you spill your food!"

Laughter followed, and I duck my head down, feeling embarrassed. Clearly, word had spread throughout the school.

"Watch where you aim your basketball!" Jack retorted.

I lifted my head, seeing Jack and Vi approaching the table. Jack was one of the best players on the junior basketball team, no wonder I was hearing a change of tone in the whispers. Vi put one of my favourite chocolates in front of me.

"Thanks," I smiled, looking up at them. I put the chocolate aside for later.

Jack shook his head. "Just ignore him, he likes to joke around."

"I hope it'll cheer you up," Vi smiled, sitting down next to Jack.

Ash sympathetically looked at me, eating his pizza. He glanced over at Misty and made sure he swallowed before speaking. "Sorry we can't be with you every period of the day."

"It's fine, _I'm_ fine," I exclaimed, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Alright, just give me the word and I'll go pound her with my mallet," Misty nodded.

Vi picked up a french fry, "I think things will be okay, the dance is this Friday. Everyone is too busy with preparations. Although..."

"Although...?" Misty asked.

"I heard there are fan clubs for certain people are happening," Vi finished.

Dawn nodded. "I heard about it, too! Apparently Drew has one, so does Paul and Ash."

"What?!" Misty and Ash both shouted, looking shocked and surprised.

Misty's face darkened as she scowled. "Melody..."

Just as she said that, Melody walked over to our table. She was friends with Brianna and Ursula, although she was on the outdoor ed trip last week as well.

"Hi Ash!" Melody exclaimed, walking over to our table. Her appearance caught all of our attentions, but we continued to eat.

"What are you doing here?" Misty growled, receiving the same look of distaste in return.

"That's none of your business," Melody waved her off, she smile at Ash. "I was wondering, are you going with anyone to the Valentine's Day dance?"

Ash nodded, "I'm going with Misty. What about you?"

"That's yet to be determined," Melody shrugged, crossing her arms. With that, she left.

I watched her leave, confused. "You two are usually at each others' throats. Did something happening?"

"I don't think so," Misty shook her head. She looked at Ash. "When did I agree to go with you?"

The two of them started to argue, I watched amused. Unlike the past arguments they had, this ended up with Misty blushing and looking away. I guess the camping trip brought them closer.

Vi stood up, pushing her fries to the center of the table. "I need to go use the bathroom, feel free to eat my fries."

Ash eagerly reached out taking a few. Misty was

I just smiled, listening to everyone return back to our usual conversations. After a week of only being me and Dawn, occasionally Vi or Jack, it was nice to have everyone back. They really helped me forget about bad things and put a smile on my face.

"Hey, aren't we doing dodgeball this week?" Jack asked.

"Fun!" Misty exclaimed, looking mischievous.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

I really hoped we were on the same team.

?'s POV

"Hello?"

I heard a voice echo through the empty room. I smiled, knowing who it was. The door closed behind them.

"Hey." I replied, letting them know I was here.

"So, did your plan work?"

I shrugged, sitting on the desk and looking out the window. "I did my part. You tell me."

"It worked." There was a pause. "I should get going... someone might suspect something."

"Alright, I'll you know about phase two." I called out.

Watching he door swing shut behind them, I watched the small flakes of snow fall. Like the snow, looks like my plans were falling in place.

* * *

Sorry again! I took a break for a few days and wasn't sure where to end this, so it ended all mysterious like. :P

I'm working on the next chapter now, hopefully I'll get it out sooner than this chapter... -_-" Oh! I'm also working on one of those "spinoff" stories. It's called Camping Confessions featuring pokeshipping! Be sure to look out for that in a few days if you want to see what happened on that outdoor ed trip. :)

Preview:

_"You're the one," Paul said, nodding decisively._

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


	11. Chapter 11

Inspiration

Chapter 11

Hi people! Sorry again for the wait. I've been a little busy recently. You know, life.

Anyways... Here you go! Another filler chapter. :D *facepalm* Next chapters will definitely get this story's plot line moving. :)

_Review-_

_Ama Zon: Sorry! DX I didn't mean you! I was talking about Brianna and Ursula. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Anyways, I know what you mean. Just confess, possibly get rejected and deal with it. :)_

_guess who: Eh...? Am I suppose to know who you are? I'm really bad at guessing games! ... No idea. __Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!_

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Violet's POV

I sat in the café, looking out of the window. The busy streets of downtown Petalburg City completely unfazed this small café, even though it was in the midst of it all. It was the same one that I had taken Dawn and May to before, I liked the atmosphere this place held. I wrapped my hands around the cup that contain my hot chocolate. Staring at my laptop, I slowly lifted my cup up to take a sip. A small smile appeared as I felt the warmth of the sweet drink spread.

It was Thursday after school, one day before the dance was happening. Everyone at school was practically buzzing with excitement. I didn't show it as much, but I looking forward to it as well. You could say Dawn's attitude towards the dance was radiating off to anyone within a five meter perimeter, which was where I was found half the time. I think Dawn and not being overly involved was reason for my anticipation.

Over the past two days, a rumor about Drew and the possibility of him bringing a date had spread around the school like wildfire. The limelight was off May, which was a relief but Brianna and Ursula wouldn't stop bothering her. Poor May had smoothie all over her yesterday. Luckily it was last period.

At the moment, I was waiting on Jack. We planned on spending some time together alone, so I suggested the café. A sudden basketball team meeting popped up, so he told me to go first. Speaking of heading out first, I thought back to what happened as I was leaving school.

_"Vi!" Dawn called out, walking up to me as I stepped off the school's front steps. "There you are! We're going to my house to go over our plans for tomorrow."_

_"Can we get away from here, yet?" May asked, eyes flickering over to the girls that were looking at her._

_Misty put her hand on May's shoulder. "You'll be fine."_

_"Um... I have plans?" I squeaked out, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Sorry."_

_The three looked at each other. They knew I was the one who didn't back out anything unless I had a solid reason. Dawn seemed to catch on first._

_"Oh, I see," Dawn winked. "We'll see at your house later than, right?"_

_I nodded. Our families would get together from time to time, today was one of those days. "I'll see you all later!"_

I turned back to work in front of me, trying to refocus. My laptop had many screens pulled up with my personal research on information on robots and their functions. Max wanted to make a robot for the science fair, and it had sparked my interest, so I offered to help out. Turns out robots were quite complex yet simple.

"Hn."

Startled, I almost spilled my drink on to my laptop and the work scattered out in front of me. Sighing out of relief, I closed my laptop and looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Paul," I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

He held up his coffee, and I nodded in understanding. Taking a seat in the empty seat across from me, Paul stared at me with his usual poker face. I think I understand why Dawn called him an ice cube. The lack of facial expression was confusing.

"Um... Can I help you?" I spoke up, breaking the silence. I glanced down and closed my overly full notebook.

"You're the one," Paul said, nodding decisively.

The one...? What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling confused. "Can you explain...?"

Relaxing back into his seat, Paul's eyes looked out the window. "Do you remember seeing me when you were younger?"

"Ah..." I thought back to when I was younger, trying to recall seeing a purple haired boy. I was about to shake my head, but stopped. Something in my mind clicked. "At a park, I think. Am I right?"

He turned to look at me, surprised. "It was you..."

Thinking hard, I tried to think back of when this happened.

_"Leaving?" I asked, watching my parents with wide eyes. "Why?"_

_"It was his decision, sweetie," Mom explained. "Do you understand?"_

_"You can talk to him if you want," Dad suggested. "He's out playing with his friend now, but you can later."_

_"Later," I repeated, feeling my eyes water. "Can I go to the park?"_

_After hearing their approvals and warnings of caution, I headed outside. A few minutes later, I arrived at the park. Immediately heading for the swings, I sat down slowly swinging. Silently thinking, I scanned the park. My gaze had stopped when I spotted him with his green haired friend._

_Hearing an excited cheer, I turned my gaze to see a happy looking girl with a bored looking boy following her. Blue and purple. I watched them for a moment before remembering staring was rude. Looking up at the clear blue sky, I continued gently swinging._

"You were with a girl then," I said, taking another sip of my hot chocolate. Paul seemed to react towards the word 'girl', maybe that was it. "If it's not to nosy, can I ask who the girl was?"

"I don't know," Paul answered. "You don't know either?"

"It was ten years ago, I'm not sure," I grabbed a napkin, scribbling down an address. I handed it over to him along with my phone. "Here's the address to the park, maybe you'll remember if you visit it yourself. If you don't mind, could you add in your number? I want to contact you if I remember who it is."

After getting his number, Paul claimed he had some work to do and left. I looked down at my notes, information that I had memorized a long time ago. The girl in Paul's memories, I'm sure it was Dawn. I just didn't want to say anything. There was this feeling that urged me to leave things be, everything would work out eventually.

Suddenly my notebook vanished.

"Studying on a date? Looks like someone prefers their books."

I looked up and giggled, seeing Jack examining my notes. I reached out to take it back, only to get it held out of reach.

"Would you prefer if I left you for books?" I retaliated teasingly, putting my things away. Quickly snatching my notebook, I put it away with everything else.

Jack quickly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I instinctively returned the hug. Like our usual hugs, I could feel him resting his chin on top of head.

"You okay?" I asked, relaxing.

"Yeah, I'm not losing to any books, am I?" he answered.

"Hard to say," I quietly laughed. "But... you're more reliable."

Jack let go of me and ruffled my hair. "Come on, let's go do something before the dinner get together."

I nodded, following him out of the café, hand in hand.

Misty's POV

"Misty, are you, like, ready to go yet?" Daisy called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I shouted, running down the stairs. Once I made my way down the stairs, I saw all three of my older sisters waiting for me. All of them ended up in the modeling industry and were often called the "Sensational Sisters". I didn't quite fit in, but it didn't matter to me.

"Did you decided to get all dressed up to see your boyfriend?" Violet teased.

Did I mention that one of my older sisters had the same name as my best friends? Other than the same name, they didn't have much in similar.

I looked down at my current attire; sweater, jeans and sneakers. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. _Lily _is the one interested in her looks."

We both turned to see Lily checking her hair in the hallway mirror.

"What?" she asked us. "I need to look good before I go."

"Everyone ready to go?" Daisy asked, holding a covered tray. "I want to get there before this cake, like, gets cold."

I suspiciously glanced at the tray, while putting on a jacket. "You made a cake?"

"_We _did," Violet proudly all stepped outside into the cool evening air. "It's low in carbs, calories, and sugar."

I nodded, as we walked down the empty sidewalks. Once Vi's house was in sight, I quickly rang the doorbell. The door was quickly opened and I was let into the warm, happy house.

"Misty!" Dawn called out, waving me into the living room. "Get over here!"

I walked in, sitting on the couch next to Ash. Everyone was already there, except for May. Which was a little strange, considering she and Dawn usually arrived at the same time.

"Where's May?" Ash asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"We're taking advantage of her not being here yet," Vi explained, sitting on the arm of the armchair Jack was on. "So we only have a limited amount of time before she comes."

"How are we going to convince May to keep dancing?" Dawn asked, stating the conversation's main topic. "Vi and I managed to get her to give us a month's time to convince her."

"Bribe her with food?" Ash suggested.

Jack chuckled, "I think that works better with you."

"Does anyone know why she stopped?" Vi asked, puzzled. "She merely brushed it off two weeks ago when I asked about her a sprained ankle."

I speak up, thinking back to a conversation. "She told me her sprained ankle helped her make that decision."

"That's isn't good," Dawn mused.

"I'll look into it," Vi offered.

Jack looked out the window, then gestured towards the door. "Someone is arriving..."

The doorbell rang, which had Dawn spring up and rush for the door. Seeing May and Max walk in, I realized that Max was the youngest out of all of us. At least he was easy to get along with.

"Hey guys!" May cheerfully exclaimed, walking into the room with Max behind him.

Max walked over to Vi, and the two started talking about something science related. The rest of us chatted about other things, keeping the previous conversation out.

"Looks like you're losing Vi to Max," May teased, nudging Jack.

"As if," Jack scoffed, laughing it off. "Max is a little brother to all of us."

"True," Dawn agreed, nodding.

"I leave you guys for a moment and you start talking about me?" Vi asked, turning back to us. "Nice to know guys, I thought you'd talk about the dance."

"That's right!" Ash yelped, turn to look at me. "We're going to the dance together, right?"

Apparently we didn't finish that conversation from Monday.

"What do you think?" I asked, almost about to pull out my mallet.

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Heather called out.

"Food!" Ash sprung up, ending our conversation. Or at least I thought so. He turned back around, leaning in towards me with a goofy smile. "I think you'll say yes."

I opened my mouth to protest when he kissed my cheek and rushed off. Holding my hands up to my face, I walked head down into the dining room. When did he become some cheeky? No pun intended.

"Everything okay, Misty?" May asked. She paused, looking at me concerned.

I nodded, "Just trying to decide if I should use my mallet on him."

"What did Ash do this time?" Dawn asked, walking beside me.

"Just Ash being Ash," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Isn't that why you like him though?" Jack chuckled teasingly.

My cheeks flushed. I glared at him, pulling out my mallet. "What are you trying to say, Frost?"

"Jeez, just get going," Max said, spinning around a rubik cube in his hands. "I'm surprised you guys are all friends."

"Of course we are," May smiled, looking over at her brother. "What else would we be?"

"Girls," Max mumbled with an exasperated tone.

Jack just lead Max into the dining room, mentioning something along the lines, "You'll get use to them, buddy."

"Just wait until May gets a boyfriend," Vi whispered, passing me a plate. "Then protective younger mode will be activated."

I laughed, imagining the scene. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she nodded, quietly laughing.

I smiled, thinking about tomorrow. Valentine's Day. Even just thinking about it, the romantic day was for sure would be eventful.

?'s POV

I pulled out my laptop, making myself comfortable as I opened up my email.

_You have one unread messages._

Clicking to opening it, I quickly reached out to grab a tissue before sneezing. After getting a cold this morning, I was determined to get better by tomorrow so I could go to the dance. After all the preparations, I didn't want to miss it after all.

_Subject: School & Plans_

_Hope you're feeling better. I checked with the teachers, you're only homework is math. Pages eighty-five, all questions. Everything else is either excused or given extended time. I got your message about phase two and I'm in. Let's do it after the dance, don't want the happy couple's first Valentine's Day together ruined. Your matchmaking schemes mean well, but be careful or you'll get caught. At least your advice column is very popular. Oh, before I forget, locker 458 tomorrow morning. Mission completed. Get well soon!_

I smiled, reading over the email. Looks like things were going perfectly. Like they had mentioned, I liked to play matchmaker and secretly worked with the school newspaper. Although suspicions about who I was, remained a mystery, only the editor knew who I was.

Closing my laptop, I put it on my desk before heading to bed. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You sound better than this morning."

I smiled. That was good.

"Are you ready for the dance?" I asked, fixing my pillow.

"Of course I am. I don't get why it was a masquerade ball though. How am I suppose to tell who _he _is?"

"His dancing skills? He's pretty famous for it."

"Right."

"I need to get my sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," I yawned.

"Good night."

I ended the call, I put my phone on the bedside table. The screen let off a glow, showing off my call log before fading into a black screen.

_Brianna Wakana - 1 minute ago_

* * *

This turned out interesting... Originally, when I was writing this chapter, I only meant to foreshadow ikarishipping, but looks like I got carried away with other stuff. :P Any suspicions on who ? person is?

Anyways, school is starting soon for me, so updates may take a little longer than usual to come out. I won't leave you all hanging for too long! :)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more exciting moments to come! :)

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


	12. Chapter 12

Inspiration

Chapter 12

No...! This update took longer then I wanted... *sits in a shadow dejectedly*

*cough* LOL. Um, moving on...

Sorry for the wait. Like previously mentioned, school and life. Jeez, excuses. Again, sorry, I'm trying my best.

_Reviews- (Yep, it's one of those days. Too lazy to PM people. :P)_

_Ern Estine 13624: Thanks! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! :)_

_Lapiz14: Not quite, but very, very soon! Next chapter I think! :) Thanks!_

_KicksAndKisses: No worries, we'll find out... eventually. :D The dance will be there soon... Thanks! Good luck with your stuff too! :)_

_A star in the sky 828: Hehe, we'll find out. Later...! XD Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! :)_

_NightOwls: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)_

_Nighttyger: Thanks! Haha, lots happening. Yep... it's almost time! :D_

_Contestshipper16: Is it? Is it, really? O.o LOL. We'll see! Hehe, thanks! _

_guess who: Oooh, I see. Hehe, of course! I like to respond to any/all reviews if possible. :) Thanks! Sadly no, I'm trying to though! :)_

_Sakura Touko: Yes, very suspicious! :D Thanks!_

_Ama Zon: Sorry! -_-" I know what you mean though. I wish I had more time to update, but school and life like to get in the way. Thanks though! :)_

_Amazon Huntress: It's fine! :) Wordless? Is this a good thing? :) Ah, it's fine. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks!_

_Musical Umbreon: I kind of already responded to you, but I thought you might like to know your OC will make her appearance in one of the upcoming chapters. :) Be ready! :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any part of the song I used/mentioned *cough*Parody without the humor effects.*cough*

* * *

Drew's POV

Valentine's Day. The one day where I was either surrounded by screaming girls or getting many confession. Today was one of those days when both happened. During times like this, Paul would somehow manage to ward off the girls. Apparently he had his own problem involving fans to deal with.

Over the course of the week, Paul somehow accumulated his own group of fans. Which was kind of strange, since he's been cold towards everyone except for me, Vi and the teachers. I guess some people prefer the cool, mysterious type. That is, _if _Paul that kind of person.

Arriving half an hour before classes started, I noticed everyone seemed more excited today. The dance was tonight, and by the looks of things, it was highly anticipated.

"Drew, please accept this!"

"I love you, Drew!"

"Will you go with me to the dance?"

I was suddenly handed an arm load of gifts from a group of adoring girls. I stood there for a moment, before snapping back to my senses.

"Oh, thanks everyone," I flashed them a smile, knowing refusing them might hurt my reputation. "I hope you all have a great day."

I quickly sneaked away during the midst of swooning and squealing. Heading to dump everything into my locker, I noticed there were already cards slipped inside. Things were probably worse with my fans worldwide sending me gifts. Walking around the hallways trying to avoid any more groups of fans with gifts.

A large crowd around some lockers, curiously I stayed to watch as well. In the middle of the crowd, stood a girl holding a card next to her locker, where a few balloons floated. A guy holding a guitar stood in front of her, he looked at the girl and smiled.

The familiar sound of the strumming of a guitar started to play, filling the hallway with the its melody. Everything else in the hallway was dead silent, which was a little creepy. I recognized the tune that was playing, Just The Way You Are. Just then a voice joined the guitar.

"Your eyes, your eyes, they make the stars seem like their not shining. Your style, your style, makes you look great, even if you're not trying. You're so beautiful, I would tell you everyday," the guy sang, as he continued to strum his guitar. "I know, I know, if I told you how I felt, then you'll see. It might, it might, be hard to believe but I know you'll see. Cause every time you ask me what I want, I'll say... you're perfect just the way you are."

The girl looked surprised, her hand was held up covering her mouth. She looked on the brink of happy tears.

Carefully setting aside the guitar, he smiled, walking closer to the girl.

"I know we've been friends for a long time, but I liked you a lot," he confessed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes... yes!" she happily exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Cheers erupted from everyone around them, everyone happy for the new couple. Smiling, I walked away. Almost bumping into girl who was wearing a hat, she apologized immediately before vanishing in the crowd. Shrugging it off, I kept walking. Just then, I noticed Paul, free of fans.

"Where did all your fans go?" I asked. "Did they all freeze under your glare?"

Paul blankly stared at me. His look clearly saying, '_Are you serious?' _But he answered me answered me anyways.

"Vi got rid of them," Paul shrugged. "She owed me."

"How does she do it?" I muttered, shaking my head. "Well, we're going to the dance tonight. Think you'll find someone who can stand your personality?"

"Already have," Paul replied, walking off. "Just don't know who."

Shrugging away his response, I walked after him, catching up to him to talk about my plans. If it works, maybe I'll find some inspiration and keep working on my career.

May's POV

"Are you sure he'll like these?" Misty asked, she stared doubtfully down at the box in her hands.

"He'll love it," Dawn nodded, eyes sparkling. "You made them."

"Ash does love any kind of food," I added. "Plus I want to see his reaction when he eats the _special _one."

Vi sighed, although she looked as if she was about to laugh. "Jeez, I feel bad for Ash already."

Last night after the guys had left, the four of us decided to make some chocolates. Even though we were making them for fun, Dawn mentioned giving chocolates to the person you liked. That was probably why we, Dawn and I, were urging Misty to give them to Ash.

"Why isn't Vi giving her's to Jack then?" Misty asked, as we stood in the study hall. It was early in the morning before classes, and it was one of those days when we all were able to hang out together.

The three of us turned to look at Vi, who pulled on a fake smile and shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

Misty turned her gaze back down to her chocolates. Then she quietly muttered, "I'll do it."

"Yes!" Dawn cheered, excitedly clapping.

"Don't make me regret my decision," Misty exclaimed, face red.

"We'll be cheering you on from the sidelines," I reassured.

A buzzing sound interrupted our conversation. We watched Vi pull out her cell phone, checking over something before tucking back away again.

"Something is going to happen in ten minutes," Vi declared. "Remember last week's advice column?"

I thought back to the question that the advice column answered. It was on how to confess to a long time friend. She was the editor of the newspaper, but how would she know a confession?

"Yeah," Dawn nodded. "The confession, right?"

"Right," Vi nodded, starting to walk off. "Go to the hallway by the music hall."

"Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"I just remembered something I have to do. I'll see you there in five," Vi explained. She started to walk off and paused turning back to us. "Tell me how Ash likes his chocolates."

Confused, I turned to see Ash and Jack approaching us from the other direction. Misty quickly hid the box behind her back.

"Morning," Ash yawned, walking over to stand next to Misty.

"Good morning," Dawn chirped, smiling.

Jack looked around. "Wasn't Vi just here?"

"Something came up apparently," I shrugged. "We can catch up with her later."

Dawn looked over at Misty, nudging her purposely.

"Uh, Ash?" Misty asked, side stepping away from Dawn and closer to Ash. "These... are for you."

Ash looked at the box, accepting it and opening it. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the chocolates. "Thanks, Mist! Did you make these?"

Misty blushed, and nodded, her eyes kept on the ground.

"Try the middle one!" I exclaimed, interrupting the mood.

Ash's eyes flickered up at me then to the chocolates. He picked up the middle chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

Jack cast us a suspicious look before silently joining us in watching Ash. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dawn pulling out her phone. After taking a second to chew, Ash instantly started to jump around, fanning his mouth.

"Spicy!" he exclaimed, looking around. "Water...!"

Misty handed him a water bottle, which Ash accepted immediately and gulped down half the bottle.

All of us, except for the Ash, started to go into a burst of laughter.

"They got you good, Ketchum," Jack chuckled.

"Your face was priceless!" I laughed, clapping excitedly.

"I got it all recorded," Dawn cheered, tapping away on her phone.

"Sorry, Ash," Misty giggled, giving him a quick hug. "But... Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ash looked at us all, then brushed it off with a laugh. "It's fine, Mist, but.. are the rest of them spicy?"

Misty let out a light laugh at Ash's suspicious look at the chocolates before shaking her head. Ash grinned before happily eating another one. Typical Ash behavior.

"Let's get going," Dawn exclaimed. "We need to go find Vi and I want to go see a confession."

With that, Dawn pulled us all off, clearly still super energetic from the happiness of the holiday. If this kept up, she would still be like that by the time the dance comes.

...

"I'm home!" I shouted, closing and locking the door behind me.

Pulling off my shoes, I set my bag down on the first step of the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Max was busy scrawling away in a notepad and mom was pulling out a tray of cookies.

"Hi sweetie," mom greeted. "How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess," I shrugged, heading to the fridge and grabbing a glass of milk. Sitting on the stool next to Max, I reached over taking a cookie from the another cookie tray. Luckily, those were already cool. I wondered if I should mention the cute confession scene I had seen this morning but decided to leave it out. Dawn's squeals afterwards still echoed in my head."Dawn's really excited to go to the dance tonight."

"Have some fun, alright?" mom said, smiling. "Remember to grab dinner before you go, your father and I will be on our anniversary date."

"Isn't that sometime in summer...?" I asked, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Mom's talking about their meeting day's anniversary day," Max explained, eyes not leaving his notepad.

"Oh..." I nodded. "I see."

Jumping up, I picked up my backpack and headed to my room. I unpacked a few things and cleaned up my room. We had planned that tonight mom and dad would go out on their date, I would go on to the dance and Max would get a babysitter despite his protests. After the dance, Dawn, Misty and Vi would stay over for a sleep over. Everything seemed like it would all work out.

Checking over the weather, I flopped on to my bed. Chilly, but no snow. Great.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Rolling over, I reached for my phone and checked my messages.

_Dawn: Hey May-may! Hope your ready for the dance tonight. I'll be there with everything in 30 minutes for prep. Hope your ready to become the star of the show! ;) Maybe we'll meet some charming, mysterious guys tonight!_

_Vi: Ready for everything yet? I hope you don't mind if I stop by early. Max said he wanted help with stuff, so I'll be over in five._

_Misty: Feeling refreshed after a swim. I'm coming over in thirty minutes, right? _

I smiled, looks like I was right about Dee Dee's happy energetic mood. For some reason, I was glad she didn't set me up with someone. Max seemed to have his way with stealing friends, I just hope I don't lose them all to him. Laughing off that thought, I quickly sent them all back a response and headed downstairs.

Walking into the living room, I heard my parents talking. Quietly standing at the doorway, I decided to wait a moment and listen.

"... apparently she suddenly came down with the flu," dad said. "She can't make it."

"That's not good," mom answered in a worried tone. "How are we going to find someone on such short notice? Maybe..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at them.

My parents looked over at me with a worried yet, hopeful expression.

"The babysitter for Max called and she can't make it," dad explained.

"We'll be leaving for our date in ten minutes, so we don't have time to find another babysitter since everyone has plans tonight," mom added. "I know you have plans as well, but..."

"Can you watch over your brother tonight?" dad finished.

I stood there stunned, trying to take in the news. What should I do?

* * *

This was a little short. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter! DX Cliffhanger... hehehe... *cough*

How are you guys liking the turn of events? Speaking of turn of events, it snowed where I live. Should have seen it coming... Anyways, I'm finally settling back into my school life. So I think it won't take as long for the next update. Hopefully.

I posted my first spin off story for Inspiration! It's called "Camping Confessions", pokeshipping, it's about the camping trip from earlier, you guys don't have to read it. Ooh, if there's certain scenes or parts of the story that I missed and you're curious about, feel free to request. These spin offs are fun to write. :)

Again, apologies for the long wait and I think that's all. Thanks for all the support everyone! It means a lot to me! :)

Thanks for reading and have a terrific day!

~Skitty13


End file.
